Never Let Me Down
by SapphireTrafficker
Summary: Anastasia and Christian met again briefly at a shotgun wedding after his failed attempt to contract her as his submissive. On Children's Day, she was asked to show up at an event, only to find him there. She would never expect the cold-hearted Dominant to be the one to comfort her at the end of the emotional day. ***tissues may be required, might trigger sad memories***
1. Stand By Me

Stand By Me

"Morning babe."

"Morning honey."

"There's a children's day celebration thing tomorrow at the place where Franklin plays and he's specifically asking you to go and sing for the kids. Can you?"

"I'll have to check, but what's the celebration for?"

"I think your parents wanted it to be a propaganda for Stronger than Steel."

Stronger than Steel was the charity organization founded by the Steeles, and their aim was to support orphaned children, aid those who were sick. It was a foundation established by Raymond and his now retired military buddies. They did this because they've seen way too many children being orphaned during war times, and they wanted a shelter and a place for them to live.

"Are they pinning at Seattle Grace now?"

"I don't know, but will you be up for it if they're looking to have it?"

"The current sponsor will definitely not be happy about it. He has invested a lot in Seattle Grace because of his mother's foundation."

"It's not a business merger, Ana, I'm sure he will consider it if your dad came up with a decent excuse."

"Ha, like he'll actually have an excuse apart from just wanting to expand his shelter system."

"Then, don't you think they can perhaps, work together?"

"No." Was all Anastasia said, but when Kate, on the other end, was too stunned by the straightforward rejection, Anastasia spoke again to break the silence. "Will I see him tomorrow if I go?"

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"Okay."

"You haven't answer me yet."

"I can't promise you anything, Ana." Kate sighed defeatedly.

"Then I'm not going." Anastasia replied defiantly.

"You can't avoid him forever."

"Yes I can, and I will."

"You will be seeing him if you're going to stay as my girlfriend."

"That doesn't mean I have to be around your husband's brother."

"But he's family and you're mine, so it's bound to happen."

"Then I'll just do what I have to do to stay away from him."

"Ana…"

"Don't Kate, I'm done with him."

"Fine, then do it for Lucas tomorrow, will you?"

"Only for Lucas."

…

This time last year, just a few weeks before children's day, Anastasia had just finished her last exam, and she was ready to chill in her dorm with her roommate, planning for their life after they graduate. For her roommate, Kate, it was different.

Two months ago, before exam season started…

 _"Ana," Kate called from her bathroom panicking, causing Anastasia to jump out of her bed, ditching all of her studying material and raced to the bathroom adjacent to hers. "Please tell me you're seeing a negative on this screen." Her voice sounded frantic and shaky, she shoved the pregnancy stick in her best friend's chest with trembling hands in lightning speed._

 _"Um…" Anastasia didn't know how to react to the situation, because in front of her was a big pink cross that formed a plus sign indicating a positive result. "No, I don't." She said awkwardly. It had never been her worry because she was on the pill to control her menstrual cycle, then she was taking the shot every now and then due to the lifestyle that she participated in secret._

 _"What am I supposed to do, Ana?" Kate lunged herself on to her best friend and cried into her shoulder while Anastasia stayed stoic in her spot just waiting for her friend to recover while thinking of a resolution._

 _"We can go to the doctors some time this weekend, the exams start next week, so we'll just spare one day to go." Anastasia suggested, she didn't know if she should ask about the father of the child or just be the girlfriend that Kate needed._

 _"But my dad will find out if I used my card."_

 _"Then we'll pay cash."_

 _"Do you think it's possible that something went wrong with the test?"_

 _"Who were you with the last time you had sex, Kate?" Anastasia asked instead of giving her a direct answer._

 _"Elliot Grey." Kate sobbed._

 _"And it's supposed to be a one-night stand? Didn't you two start fucking a long time ago?" She asked, they had been associated with the Greys since a long time ago. Anastasia's parents had a charity foundation as well as the Greys, and Kate's father had a working relationship with them as well; so, in some ways, they knew bits about the other's family._

 _"We did, and he'd always use a condom, and I'm on the pill." Kate continued to weep, this time, it was louder._

 _"Do you remember what happened?" Anastasia knew this was a conversation that they had to go over sooner or later, so she just wanted to get it out of the way._

 _"Not much, I just remembered that he found me and I went to his place."_

 _"You were upset about him the other day when he told you that he was thinking of asking a girl out."_

 _"Yes, because I didn't think much before we started this friends with benefit and no strings attached thing, but…"_

 _"But you liked him." Kate nodded mutely, it was achingly obvious that both of them wanted more than just sex with each other, but none of them was willing to make the move, and Anastasia was on the verge of setting them up._

 _"So it's his." Anastasia continued to speak as Kate was unable to. Again, she nodded without making a sound, her face was still hidden in Anastasia's shoulder. "Are you going to tell him?"_

 _"I don't know."_

And that led to where they were now. When Kate went to Elliot and told him about the unborn child, although, he reacted just fine, but when their parents urged them to get married, he nearly flipped his shit.

Their parents wanted a shotgun wedding because they wanted the kid to have a whole family when it was born. Anastasia couldn't say she wasn't surprised by the insistence from both parties, because she had warned Kate about it. Anastasia had been acting as Kate's therapist for that few months, helping her get through the rough times.

When Kate told her about the proposal, Anastasia had said, "you're lucky that both of you actually loved each other."

When Kate said their marriage didn't feel right, because it was based on the news of her pregnancy, and Anastasia would say, "well, see it as a catalyst, because from what I can see, you two are bound to get married one way or another." It was all she could say to sooth her, because no matter how Kate interpret the situation, it would seemed forced and wrong.

On her wedding, Anastasia had agreed to be her maid of honor, and there, she met the best man, Christian. She had a feeling that he was the kind of man she had been looking for all along, but she hid the feeling, not wanting to assume anything.

Due to Kate's pregnancy and her wedding, as a journalist majored student, she was able to convince her husband of scheduling an interview with Christian as her last project for the school newspaper. Since she couldn't go, she had asked Anastasia to fill her spot. And, that action led to another arrangement.

 _"Forgive me to be blunt, Miss Steele," Christian said, once she had signed an NDA from him. Ever since that first encounter they had on his brother's wedding, he had been determined to get to know the maid of honor better. "But, are you a submissive?"_

 _Anastasia sucked in a breath, at his question, she automatically lowered her gaze to the ground. "Yes, Sir."_

 _"Are you contracted to anyone?" He proceeded to ask, heaving out the breath that he was holding._

 _"Not at the moment, Sir. I haven't found the Dom I was looking for, so I've been going to the club only to scene." She answered._

That was how she obtained the contract she was currently holding in hand, as she sat in her childhood room in Savannah, Georgia, contemplating on it and was on the verge of picking up a pen and signing her name on the dotted line. From the look of the contract and what they've done in the past few days after her interview and before graduation, he was giving her all she wanted in an arrangement.

 _"Mom, he's not…" Anastasia wanted to say boyfriend, but then she wouldn't know how to define their relationship, because no one knew about her kinky sexual preferences._

 _"Christian." Carla stood up to greet the guy who had just planted a kiss on Anastasia's cheek and was now sticking out a hand to greet her._

 _"He's not what, baby?" He whispered in her ear, making her bury her face in her palm with a sigh. She then looked up with helpless looks in her eyes, but her mom took it as she was asking for private times, so Carla stood up and excused herself to the bathroom._

 _"Just what do you think you're doing here, Christian." Anastasia was in no mood to role play, she didn't sign the contract so she could care less about the formalities._

 _"Are you not happy to see me?" Ignoring her question, he asked._

 _"No, not at all." She huffed, glaring at him for actually having the decency to ask that question._

 _"Are you planning on signing my contract?" He then asked, taking control of the situation quickly, but Anastasia wasn't going to give in, she recently just realized that she only liked submitting to a guy in the bedroom and nowhere else. Leaning closer, he placed an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer to him, but she wanted to pull away, against the wish of her heart._

 _"Why are you here, Christian? Stop beating around the bush and get to the fucking point." She snapped, "because let me tell you right now, I don't like it when you stalk me all the way to Georgia. I came here to visit my mother and to get away from the lifestyle. You are everything I've been looking for in a Dom, but right now, I'm pretty sure I've blinded by your charm and ability to dominate that first night we spent together." She took his hand and removed it from her shoulder. Christian's eyes darkened, he looked hurt by the rejection, but that only lasted for a split second, because anger was what Anastasia was seeing at this moment._

 _"You want to get away from me?" He asked angrily, wrongly comprehending the meaning behind Anastasia's words, but she was too angry to even bother to correct him._

 _When she was about to reply, her mother came back, and both of them put on an act for her simultaneously which made Carla believe that they've got it bad for one another._

Till this day, Anastasia was still pissed about his abrupt visit and what she would call, an interruption. He claimed to be on a business trip, and she had no doubt it was true, but she was also certain that he only found something to do in Savannah because she was there, and he couldn't wait that long for her answer. She admitted that it was why she changed her mind about singing the contract.

Carla thought they made a loving couple as she was a hopeless romantic, so she had urged her daughter to go up to him and stay the night with him. Anastasia did, but not for the reason Carla had in mind, she went up to confirm that she was right about her speculation, that he wanted TPE with her.

The next morning, she left on the first flight back to Seattle, leaving the contract with a note in the envelope, dropping at the front desk and made sure Christian would get it.

 _Dear Mr Grey,_

 _I have decided not to sign your contract, against my initial wish, solely because I do not agree to your new proposal from last night. In addition to that, I want to express my dislike toward your unexpected visit. I have only ever wanted a Dom/Sub relationship in the playroom and not outside._

 _As a result, I would like to end our current arrangement. We can further discuss this through emails._

 _Best regards,_

 _Anastasia Steele_

That was only the beginning of the story that led to the dialogue in front. The only question was, who was Lucas?

Christian was stunned by the rejection that he was not prepared for. Not only that, but what he wouldn't admit at the moment was how he had grown to become more attached to this woman than he had ever thought he would to another human being. The meeting on his brother's wedding was one thing, but he had a submissive at that time. Then there was the interview where he had so blatantly asked about her sex life. Now in Georgia where he had so boldly showed up intruding her time with her mother. He didn't know what brought everything on, but he was sure he felt devastation when he read her rejection letter.

…

Anastasia never got to explain to Carla about her relationship with Christian after the visit, but Christian took the first step and confessed to his family about his practice and his early history with the lifestyle. However, Christian being Christian, he was a selfish man, he did everything for a reason and that was, he wanted something in return.

So, when he came clean to his family, and Kate, who was now a part of his family. She cussed him for wanting to ruin Anastasia, claiming she was a virgin. When Christian laughed, he unintentionally let the cat out of the bag. Though, that wasn't Christian's concern, because he told everyone about his lifestyle, and in return, he was expecting them to get Anastasia for him.

 _"Steele." Anastasia answered her phone one night when she was binge watching the second season of Stranger Things with a tub of ice cream in her hands. She was supposed to be going to the club to check out a new Dom, but she changed her plans last minute, the reason being too lazy to move._

 _"You didn't fucking tell me you're into kinky sex. There I thought you're so innocent." Kate shrieked into the phone. If Anastasia wasn't feeling so lazy that night, she would've jumped up and demand to know about the source, but she wasn't feeling like digging._

 _"It never came up." She shrugged, only wanting to get back to her TV show, she couldn't care less about how her secret was out of the bag. "Besides, how am I suppose to tell you that I'm into BDSM?"_

 _"You certainly mastered the innocent girl look." Kate laughed, but Anastasia wasn't in the mood to join her._

 _"What do you want, apart from sticking your nose into my sex life?"_

 _"Ouch, Ana."_

 _"Seriously, you're interrupting."_

 _"Don't tell me you're fucking someone right now." Kate gasped in horror._

 _"God, no. I won't be picking up on the second ring if I'm in the club." Anastasia decided to just let everything out, it was easier to live without a secret anyways._

 _"You go to a club? Is that what your relationship is with Megabucks?"_

 _"I didn't sign his contract, alright?" Anastasia rolled her eyes. She had no idea she would be acting so chill when her best friend discovered her secret lifestyle, she had definitely imagined what might her reaction be when she discovered it some day by accident._

 _"He offered you his contract? He must be hot in the playroom." Kate commented._

 _"TMI, bitch." Anastasia face-palmed. "You know shitless about the lifestyle, so do some research before you come to talk to me about it. Or, on second thought, don't. I'm sure Elliot isn't into kinky sex."_

 _"I don't know, he looks interested when Christian talked about it today."_

 _"He told everyone about it? Private my ass." Anastasia scoffed, thinking to the conversation they had in his office when she asked him to talk about himself and tell her something about him. Other than the fact that he was filthy rich and liked to participate in expensive hobbies, practice control in every aspect of life, he was also very private; they were the things that he told her, but it was nothing like the guy she was hearing from Kate, the description simply didn't fit._

 _"It's only his family, no one else knew. Also, what exactly did you two discuss during that interview?" Kate asked, it was just like the question that Carla asked 'what really happened between you and Christian?', but Anastasia wasn't going to answer to either of them because her situation wasn't that easy._

 _"Nothing you need to know." Anastasia muttered._

 _"Come on, A." Kate was trying to play the 'nickname card', but it wasn't working at the moment, apparently._

 _"Don't you have an unborn child to look after? Stop thinking about kinks until you can actually participate in them." Anastasia concluded as she clicked the end call button, no longer interested in discussing the topic with her best friend._

…

Anastasia never bought any of the stuff that Kate was feeding her, she had a feeling that she got on board the ship that Christian started to sail in order to get her back, because she had no desire to go back to him after knowing what he wanted. Especially after getting to know him, she felt less about him and believed that a person like him would never be attached to anyone apart from his own playroom; but, that also wasn't on an emotional base.

Christian, on the other hand, had believed that Anastasia wouldn't be coming back to him after he had spilled out her secret. He knew she fit him well, he knew she would be everything he'd ever dreamt of, but he didn't know her; hence, he didn't know the reason why she would end their arrangement. Christian thought he figured everything out, but Anastasia was the living proof to him that he was utterly clueless about the people that he cared about.

She wanted a relationship outside of the playroom with her Dominant, but that didn't mean she wanted hearts and flowers, she simply wanted more; she just wanted a boyfriend who she could lean on, share her sorrows with and offer a shoulder to cry on when she was feeling down. He didn't know he wanted all of what she had wanted, he never did figure out, nor did he ever understood why was he reacting the way he was when she ditched him.

All he wanted for the moment was to talk to her, but she wasn't even giving him that, let alone the time of the day.

"You look so fucking beautiful, Steele, I wish I have your body." Kate squealed like a middle school girl, charging at Anastasia as she stepped out of her car.

Anastasia was in an ankle-length dress in plain drab, the dullness only brought out her sparkling baby blue eyes even more, sucking in every other orbs around her when looking at her. Kate, on the other hand, had worn her lose jean because she claimed to have fattened after giving birth and she didn't want people to see her thick legs, even though it was nothing like what she described.

"So do you, bae." Anastasia smiled at her, stepping into her embrace and hugging her back while locking the car with the other hand.

"Looking spectacular, Ana." Elliot came out, kissing Anastasia on the cheek loudly just to emphasize his point. Kate giggled when Anastasia rolled her eyes at his pretentiousness. Elliot always liked to put on a show before his wife when it comes to her only girlfriend, he just couldn't care less about the other female friends that Kate had.

"Fancy seeing you again, El." Anastasia murmured back, giving a 'kill me' look to Kate but only resulted a giggle from her best friend.

"Love that sound, babe." Elliot swung an arm over Kate's shoulder before following Anastasia inside.

"Lucas!" Anastasia called the moment she stepped into the room full of children, completely disregarding the looks from the gray-eyed man. She knew if she allowed the information to sink in and register the presence of that man, her behavior would be deeply affected. The instant she thought of the man staring at her from the corner, her pulse picked up and her breathing quickened, she felt her face heating up but she knew she wouldn't show. She was flushed, and that was the moment when she was thankful for her 'thick-skinned' face, so it wouldn't be obvious to others when she was blushing.

"Hey, Annie." The boy in the wheelchair waved weakly at her. He looked no older than five, yet the lovely, sweet boy that he was got disowned by his parents the minute he was born, due to his disease. He was diagnosed with leukemia in the report after his birth and his parents gave him up the minute the news hit them. "You look pretty." He complimented, always the one to say something nice.

"And, you, my darling boy, look really handsome tonight."

"Are you going to sing to everyone?" He asked, sounding very excited.

As the ambassador of the charity organization, Anastasia had been visiting this orphanage ever since she started high school. She had been to many different orphanages, but she fell in love with this one because of this kid. He looked pale and weary, skinny and fatigue was his standard look, but that didn't stop Anastasia from giving him the special treatment. For him, she picked up her hobby from when she was small and started to play the guitar. It used to be something she was afraid of doing, and she was never confident in playing in front of the others, but she would do it for him. The longer she strummed the strings, the more times Lucas demanded her to sing. It wasn't until one day, when he started to hum along the tune, that was when Anastasia finally found the courage to open her mouth, and let the lyrics flow out.

"Are you going to be okay with it?" She nodded answering his question and then asked her own.

"Why not? You sing very well and I'm sure they'll love it." He replied, her heart swelled just hearing those words.

"I brought you something today, Lucas." She said, suddenly remembering the gift that she had brought with her when she heard about the event.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"It's a gift."

"Why?"

"It's children's day, and all the kids deserve to have a present."

"But you're only giving it to me." He frowned, looking confused.

"Yes, because I know you like to share, and you have the biggest heart, Lucas, that's why I brought you this." She said, producing a guitar from the bag she was carrying, it was a guitar, but older than the one she'd always bring when she visited.

"It's a guitar." He observed.

"Yep, little man." She agreed, "but, it's not just any guitar." She added, "it's my very first one, and my favorite."

"It's the one that got you to start playing?" Lucas recalled the stories that Anastasia had told him about her childhood and her adventures through life, he had been the patient listener that Anastasia wished Kate was, but she was glad to have found him. Anastasia nodded, her eyes glinting with happiness when he remembered everything she told him. "It's the one from your crush on Valentine's Day?" Lucas grinned up at her cheekily when that question left his small lips.

"Yes, it's from him." She laughed whole-heartedly, remembering adding this small juicy detail to the story when she told him that day. It was the first time she mentioned this little secret to him, the first time she had openly admitted to anyone that she had played the guitar before and she actually regretted quitting it.

"Why did you keep it? You told me you don't like him anymore." Lucas asked naively, but at the same time, it was adorable and cute.

"I said I don't like him in the girlfriend/boyfriend way, Lucas." She explained, just like she'd done it previously, though she doubted the small kid would understand, but she wanted him to know as much as he could about the world during his limited stay in it, and she wanted him to leave it feeling contented; that was why she never said 'you'll know it when you're older' because she knew he wouldn't get a chance. "I kept it because it meant something to me," she chose to explain it in a different way this time, "he encouraged me to start playing because I've always wanted to, and he taught me how to play it when I first started. That guitar reminds me of the time that I had with him." She would always explain everything to him patiently and answer every question he had.

"What are you going to sing tonight?" Lucas asked, he sounded weak as usual, but his eyes were still shining with enthusiasm, as always, even though he looked tired.

"I'm going to borrow your guitar and sing a song, it's for you but I'm going to let everyone hear them tonight, and I hope you can do the same with this gift." Anastasia explained, holding up the guitar and placed it in his lap.

"Spread the tune to share the feel." He gave her an innocent toothy grin, it was what she would always tell him when she played for him. He took it as something that would make everyone around him happy, but Anastasia thought about it only because she wanted him to be remembered. It was because of that reason, that she started to play and had taught him the basics so he could play for the others while she was there. She wanted him to be remembered, because she loved him like her own little brother, and she knew her time with him was limited. She saw the good in him and she wanted everyone else to see it.

"Exactly, little guy." She smiled proudly, ruffling his hair affectionately.

All the exchange hadn't escape the eyes of one man, whose heart had been aching with the sight in front of him. He wanted to be the one who could encourage her to do the things she wanted, and he wanted to be the man who could create memories with her that she would forever remember, just like that guitar which was the symbol of her childhood crush. Christian wanted more, and he knew he did the right thing to end the contract with Leila, and he knew he made the right decision when he turned down Leila when she asked for more, because at that moment, he saw what he wanted, and he knew it was all he trying to find in his life.

"Are you going to sing now?" Lucas asked, distracting Anastasia from the gaze that was intensifying from the corner where the grey-eyed man in suit stood.

"Yes, and I want you to stay beside me when I do, because remember, between us, this song is for you." She gave him a wink that widened his smile on his face.

Moving behind his wheelchair, she started to push him to the place where there was a stage, and there were magicians and entertainers setting up small stations for children to play with and look at.

When she moved passed him, she could feel the heat radiating off him and even without touching, she could feel the electric current through her veins and they were connecting with him, drawing her to him like two magnets. Closing her eyes for a brief moment to settle her heart beat. Then she told Lucas to stay put, because she was going to find Kate. She only felt relieved when saw Lucas watching a magic trick with a bunch of other kids that he usually socialized with, and with that, she walked away.

"So, you asked me here to be a present for your son?" Anastasia jumped right to the subject once Kate excused herself from talking to her in-laws. "I know it's children's day and I think you know that I'm only here for Lucas, so if it's not a setup for Christian to get close to me, then I'm at lost of your intentions, Kate."

"Look, Ana, it's not my idea to have him here…" Kate started to explain to the best of her ability, she was only doing her part in the plan.

"It's mine." Another voice cut Kate off. Diverting her sight from her girlfriend, she saw Grace approaching them. She looked beautiful as always, and with the glass in her hand, she looked just like the social butterfly that she had always identified herself as. For the first time, she didn't look like her confident self, instead, she looked baffled and somewhat sheepish. "I'm sorry, Ana." She came forward, standing next to Kate, covering for her. "I came up with the idea of this joint event between Coping Together and Stronger than Steel, because I want you to give Christian a chance to explain himself."

"So this is a setup." Anastasia sighed frustratedly, she hated it when people meddled and stuck their nose in her business as if they knew better.

"I asked you to be here for my son." Grace continued to explain. "I just wanted to put him out of his misery. He wants to see you, Ana. You have no idea just how lost he has been."

"Does he even know why I ended with him?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Okay, then I guess I owe him an explanation." Anastasia sighed, and a part of her knew she was playing right into their hands, but she couldn't help but wonder what was really going on in his mind.

"The performance is starting." A waiter came by to inform them before disappearing into the crowd to inform the others.

"Are you the first to sing?" Kate asked, forgetting about the accusation from Anastasia completely.

"I don't know, I don't mind." Anastasia shrugged, she was already thinking about finding her way back to Lucas, but when she saw that he was situated in a place where he looked rather comfortable and enjoying himself, she thought better than to intrude so she stayed put.

…

 **[Stand By Me — Skylar Grey]**

When it was Anastasia's turn to perform, people were now coming down from the high as all the previous performances were reflective of popular culture. Anastasia had come prepared with the best song as the grand finale. It was slow, but despite the slow tune, it wasn't a sad song.

Standing in front of the microphone, she had the ancient guitar strapped on her and Lucas sitting next to her, he was holding a microphone himself because she knew he would be humming along.

She started to strum it string by string, the guitar, despite its age, was still producing clear and melodious notes. The crowd fell silence the instant her voice echoed through the spacious venue. No one had ever heard her sing, only Lucas, and everyone who knew her prior to the event gasped at the sound of her perfect pitched voice; the ones who didn't know her would now have her voice imprinted in their mind. She casted her eyes to the little boy next to her who was now starting to hum along, seemingly to have known the tune beforehand.

Anastasia smiled at him and he returned the smile, only with an enlarged version. She looked at him in the eyes and sang out the line ' _so darlin', darlin', stand by me_ ', because it was for him.

The song wasn't written by her, and it wasn't the one she intended to sing that night, but when she thought back to the most recent conversation she had had with Lucas's doctor, she knew it would be hard for him to make it to the summer, so she wanted to sing this to remember him. It was a song to sooth her than to calm him and say her goodbye to him.

She was trying very hard to suppress the feeling that she had tonight, but in the end, he still detected it like a dog sniffing out its toy. She knew he had noticed the change in her and she knew they were both leaving out the subject in a vain attempt to make the moment last longer.

As the song finished, she let a single tear roll down her face as she turned her face to give him a teary smile. She wanted to tell him that they were happy tears, but she'd have to convince herself of that before she was able to convince him of it. The song gave her courage and she hoped it would empower him at the same time.

The party ended on a happy note and in an upbeat atmosphere, but Anastasia wasn't feeling any of it, because she could feel him slipping away. Oh, at that moment, how she wished he was just falling asleep and not fading away from this world.

She knew she was the last to leave the orphanage, she had stayed as long as she could next to his bed, looking as he slipped into peace. Anastasia could only pray that she would be seeing him tomorrow, but something in her told her that she would be seeing him in her dreams.

Anastasia was expecting to embrace the loneliness that she was feeling all of a sudden when she kissed his forehead goodnight and stepped out of the house; she was willing herself to stop her tear from coming out, sucking in a deep breath, she wanted the exhale of air to take away the pain she was feeling. When she finally felt composed, she started to walk toward her car. She felt lighter, physically, as she was no longer carrying a guitar on her back, it reminded her more of the loss of her companion that was foregrounded at that very moment.

Fishing out her keys, she was about to press down the button to unlock the car, but her nostrils were filled with a familiar scent, a cologne. It made her look up. The sight of the man made all of the walls that she built up to keep her emotions at bay crumbled…

She lunged at the man leaning against the car and hugged him as if he would leave her like Lucas did.

"Christian."

…

Christian held her in his arms and let her sobbed in his chest. That night, not only did he become her boyfriend outside of the playroom, but he had also become the emotional punch bag of hers. He offered a shoulder for her to cry on, he soothed her in the time of needs, and held her tight but gave her space to let her overcome her grief.

Throughout her friendship with Lucas, she had been avoiding questions regarding his health and his life expectancy, but he somehow knew that he was going to die sooner or later and he had hinted to her that he was prepared to face death, as long as it was peaceful and harmless. Medicines were still prescribed even till the day he died, but Anastasia had constantly wished to have more money, so she could find him a better treatment than the crappy ones the orphanage could offer. She knew that the organization was on a tight budget and they couldn't spare more for one kid who wasn't special to anyone but Anastasia. She had begged her father to let her get access to her trust fund so she could help Lucas, but he wouldn't allow it. When she met Christian, she had thought about signing his contract so he could afford his medical treatment and be the eighty-three percent who had the chance to survive. It had always pained her that all she could do was to sit aside and watch him die.

That very night, he came into her dream and sung the song to her. He didn't say goodbye to her, because he would forever by her side and in her heart.

" _Just as long as you stand, stand by me._ "

* * *

 **Thanks to  
** ** _fundays, daytonalay, repunzelclayre, Christian 618, dream2bawrtr, velosewer, Brendalwood, carlarbaptista, Carol222, smills, erinlea16, jfsog, Don't trust your eyes, Pks9704, vamomoftwins, Guest ...  
_** **For reviewing on the chapter on the Sisterhood Group's post.**


	2. Let Me Love The Lonely

Let Me Love The Lonely

He was everything she wanted him to be that night, but she soon started to think about the events that happened. There was still something in her that didn't believe his gesture when he went all sympathetic and romantic on her. She agreed to everything that her little heart once desired when he said the words only to realize that she might've agreed to another contract in a different form with him in that heat of the moment.

Yes, if she could without seeing the hurt on his face, she would've denied everything she had agreed to regarding their relationship status last night.

Anastasia got up early this morning, not only had she been worried about the funeral and how she was going to hold out, but she was also very concerned with her relationship with the man laying right next to her.

It was once her wildest dream to enter this room and sleep next to this man in this bed, but now that it had become a reality, she was starting to doubt if Christian had also made those decisions to appease her on impulse.

"You're awake," she had no idea how long her eyes had been open and staring at the ceiling, but she could feel her heartbeat speed up when he spoke. She didn't dare to move a single muscle. With her laying face up, she could at least not get distracted by his appearance.

"I am," she mumbled like an idiot. "What time is it?" She asked the only question she could think of at the moment to avoid the awkwardness that she was slowly starting to creep up around her. Though, he didn't feel any.

"Still early," he plopped himself up on his elbow so he could get a better look at her face.

It still puzzled him why she felt so tensed and rigid next to him.

"Do you have to go to work?" She twisted her head slightly to face him, because if she didn't now it would seem like she was ignoring him on purpose and she couldn't come up with an explanation.

"Do you want me to?"

"What?" She was completely thrown off balance by that question. "It's up to you," she was sure her confusion was written all over her face.

"Yes, I do need to go to work," he smiled at her expression. "What are you thinking?"

"Huh?"

"What's going through your mind?"

Nothing really changed about the way he carried himself, he still liked to demand answers from her and know what she was thinking every time she appeared like she was deep in thoughts.

"Nothing," She hummed unconvincingly.

"Really?"

"Just go to work," she was suddenly annoyed by his overwhelming concerns he was showing toward her, she wasn't at all used to it.

"Tired of me already?"

"You're too much," she mumbled back at his joke, and he was offended, but he didn't show that.

"We need to talk," the atmosphere suddenly tensed at his speech. Instead of getting angry at her for her offensive words, he became serious.

"Whatever for," she knew they had to and it was inevitable, hence her wish to get up before him and sneak out, though her hesitation prevented that from happening. Now, she wanted to delay this conversation and she wanted to tell him to wait until after the funeral of Lucas, but she knew she wasn't going to be a willing participant in the upcoming dialogue even if the funeral occurred without a hitch.

"You know what for," he laid a gentle hand on her arm to force her to turn over so she could lie on her back once more. "What you said yesterday night," he started when he realized that if he didn't start then no one would.

"What about them?" She was still trying in every possible way that she could think of on the spot to delay this talk. If she kept interrupting him it would only annoy him and not stall time in any sense, but she was desperate.

"Do you mean them?"

"You'll have to be more specific."

"You told me that you want to date me after I confessed my feelings for you."

"That was the wrong time for you to confess anything to me. I was emotionally weak."

"Yes, I know that now, but you did say that you return the sentiments. You feel the same, and you'd try again with me. Did you mean any of that?"

"My feelings? I don't know, you caught me at a very weak moment of me, and I just want to let everything go away so I'd take whatever you've offered that's advantageous to me."

"So, you don't mean that when you said you want to be with me. I consoled you and you said so many sweet things that I know came from the bottom of your heart, but I just want you to admit them to me now that you're stronger."

"You don't know whether I meant them or not, how did you come to the conclusion that they came from the bottom of my heart?"

"You just lost a very dear friend of yours, your best therapist as you called it yesterday night. I know that you're emotionally weak and exhausted, and you'd say anything to make yourself feel better. You said a lot of things that you actually meant but would never admit that out loud if you weren't trying to pour your heart out just so you can let the pain subside."

"Stop being so philosophical," she mumbled, coming up with no words as a comeback, because he was beyond correct about her behavior last night.

"So, I need to know before I go to work. I can be late, but I need to hear this from you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"No," she answered a little too fast indicating that this answer was at the tip of her tongue and it was loaded before the question was even asked. She wanted to tell him that if they negotiated and got to trust each other a little bit more, maybe it was a possibility in the near future. She wanted to say that she didn't trust him enough just yet. She also wanted to tell him that she didn't trust herself to be with him and not get carried away.

But, the negative answer was all he heard as he jumped up from his spot and stalked into his closet so he could change and get on with his day pretending that her rejection didn't wound him at all.

"I'll pack my stuff and leave," she muttered an announcement half hoping that he'd give her another chance by stopping her from leaving, but he gave no reaction. She was expecting that.

"Good luck at work," she took that as his way of saying farewell to her so she picked up her stuff and left.

There were only two things on her agenda today—going to the charity meeting about their new campaign since she was the ambassador; and go to her first day of work at Seattle Independent Publishing. There was something in his tone that alarmed her, as if she should be looking out for something but she couldn't figure out what.

She had a good night's sleep but it could've been better if the first thing she could think of when she woke up was to get out of the place. It was childish and selfish of her to nip the conversation in the bud before Christian could fully address the issue from yesterday, but she just didn't feel like she was ready to face the fact that he may actually have feelings for her.

…

Anastasia arrived the office and filled out the forms, just going through general procedure for employment. She had been moving from job to job only hoping to find 'the one' for herself. It was a luxury that very little people in her circumstances could enjoy.

In her weak defense, the more experiences she had the better her resume would look. She was wrong, of course. She had been told by many potential employers that she had been too picky about jobs according to her employment records, and because of that they came to a conclusion that she couldn't be committed enough to work for the same company for a long time.

So, here she was, filling out the papers hoping that she wouldn't allow herself to just up and go when her paranoia suddenly kicked in and convinced herself that Grey was buying it.

Truth was, Anastasia was confused about her feelings for him. On the one hand she wanted to talk to him so they could settle everything, but on the other, she just wanted to run. Away from all the problems and disagreements.

She had genuine feelings for him, that much she was certain, and it was deep enough for her to date him, but she feared that her feelings were fueled by other factors.

Ever since her father refused her access of her trust fund, she felt helpless whenever she thought of Lucas, which unconsciously planted the idea that money was everything in her mind.

Then, there was Christian, a rich, handsome guy who wasn't just lusting after her. She could see it in his eyes that he genuinely wanted a chance with her; he wanted to experience a normal relationship.

Now, she was afraid that her intentions to be with him may not be pure, unintentionally. She didn't want him to get the wrong impression, which was why she had hoped that they could remain distant now that her helplessness had strengthened due to the lack of wealth to help a little boy who could've been saved if only she had the money.

Her pen hovered above the emergency contact field, she was hesitating. She had no problem putting down the name of her best friend, Kate every time she registered, but she had this time.

"Please hurry up, Miss Steele." The tone that Jerry Roach was using at the moment was a little unsettling to her ears. She looked up at her new boss in the eyes as if to challenge him.

BDSM wasn't necessarily a taboo in the society but Anastasia was sure that the lifestyle hadn't become a norm that Dominants could just act like one to every submissive they identified and encountered.

Just because Roach had the nerve to try to dominate her, she swiftly put down another Dom as her emergency contact. She had expected the guy to question her information and accuse her for providing false information on a public figure, but with the way her heartbeat sped up and her boss halting in mid-movement, she knew she had just unconsciously summoned the emergency contact.

 _Shit._ She thought, and spun around to greet the person coming up behind her.

"Mr Grey," Roach's eyes were still trained on the man behind her.

"Christian," Anastasia breathed in surprise the same time as Roach. He smiled at her warmly and she offered a nervous one in return.

"May I see her forms?" He held out his hand for the papers in Roach's hands, and he was given it instantly. He frowned when he saw the inaccurate information about him and the employee.

Without making a sound, he pulled out his pen and crossed out the word 'friend' on the blank under relationship. Instead, he wrote 'boyfriend'. When he straightened his back, handed the papers back and pocketed his fountain pen, he turned to smirk at the gaping girl. His girlfriend. He thought that she needed reassurance and a push. So, here he was, offering just that.

Her eyes slitted in response to his arrogant actions but remained silent about them.

"Problem?" Christian cocked an eyebrow at the man on the other side of the desk.

"Don't tell me you own this company," Anastasia blurted out before she could stop herself right after Roach shook his head timidly.

"What if I do?" He challenged right back, wanting to see how long she could keep this up.

Right now, there were just too many thoughts racing through her mind, and among them were the definition of their relationship, as well as the fact that she was indirectly working for him which led her to her next question.

"Did you have something to do with my employment?" Now she really needed a filter.

She was known to be blunt and straightforward growing up, and it had gotten her into countless trouble. Still, it failed to teach her a lesson. She only realized recently that her mouth would get her ostracized in the society and it wasn't going to help that she was into BDSM. She needed to watch her mouth to maintain her status because she didn't want the easy route, which was Christian. She wanted to prove that she was independent and mature enough to fend for herself, fight her own battles and face consequences of her sassy mouth.

"I apologize," she bowed her head apologetically, not submissively. She'd never submit to anyone but Christian. "I just found it hard to believe that I would be employed as an editor, given my limited experience." The look on Christian's face told her that she had said too much, again. "Sorry."

She only had one friend in this society and she knew the reason why she couldn't keep the others was because of her lack of filter. She would choose to remain mute on most occasions, and she chose to participate in the lifestyle because she wanted to force herself to learn to be quiet even when provoked. Christian was the man she wanted but he also fitted so many other alternative criteria that a true boyfriend shouldn't fulfill.

"Can I have a minute with you?" He finally decided that it was time to have that conversation with her, even though it was private and they were in the work place.

Without waiting for her answer, he tugged on her elbow and lured her closer to him while shooting Roach a glare kicking him out of his own office. One look at him and she knew his intention of this conversation, so she immediately began.

"Christian," she wanted to warn him that there might be surveillance.

"No, you listen, Anastasia. I'm sick of you running every time we have a disagreement."

"I've never ran," she muttered in defense.

"You keep rejecting me verbally yet your actions says otherwise."

"That's because I'm conflicted myself. I don't even know what I truly want, let alone believe that you truly want me. You flew back the next day from Georgia…"

"That's because I got your note," he argued. "You told me you don't want me. How the hell could I possibly figure out when a woman means what they do?"

"I wasn't expecting you to just up and leave, I thought you'd at least come find me first."

"You made it abundantly clear that you don't want to see me and that we are over, so I have accepted the fact and respected your wishes. Isn't that what you want?" He wanted to call her a hypocrite so badly but he didn't want this conversation to turn into a full blown spit battle. He wanted to tell her that the world didn't resolve around her, it never did and it never would and she needed to open her damn eyes to see that her horrible social skills wouldn't get her anywhere.

"We were never together to begin with," she said weakly making yet another moot point in his ear.

"I thought about going after you but there's a security breach, so I have to fly back," he explained, throwing her a bone. He didn't know why exactly attracted him to her because he usually loathed people who were lacking social skills severely. He'd do fine with socially awkward, at least they knew the boundaries and wouldn't over step them.

"It really doesn't matter. What's done is done. So, what exactly are you doing here?" She shrugged indifferently.

"For you," he stated simply. "The way you left me this morning didn't sit well with me. I obviously didn't let you finish your sentence and you obviously didn't express your confusion clearly."

"Oh, the oxymoron." She wanted to make a comment about how he had changed but she really didn't want to get to that part, it was too personal, too intimate and she wasn't at all ready.

"Start explaining, or you're not going to work today."

 _Ah, so he really didn't change all that much, I guess_.

"Can we go somewhere more private and quiet? It's a workplace here and quite frankly, I don't feel comfortable talking about personal matters in someone else's office."

"You're worried about surveillance."

"Of course, your biggest secret is about to be revealed to the world if you're not careful. I signed an NDA, but this camera certainly did not."

"The camera in this room doesn't collect sound."

"People read mouth when they're desperate."

"Fine, let's go take a _stroll_ around the neighborhoods. Grab a drink and go to the park." He deadpanned with an eye roll when he turned around hoping that she didn't see it. "Now, start talking," the minute they the door to the office building closed behind them, he demanded.

"Do you know what's happening tomorrow?"

"What kind of event are you talking about? There're tons of things happening every day."

"Now, who's the smart ass."

"You are," he didn't miss a beat even though his playfulness was hidden behind his serious expression but that deadpan was meant to be funny. "Now, keep talking."

"It is Lucas's funeral."

"Okay? I don't know much about orphanages, but funerals can be organized within that short amount of time?"

"When the ambassador demands it, yes."

"And your father agreed with you?"

"Surprisingly. I hope he feels guilty for not granting me that money when he sees this boy's body."

She was bitter and they both could hear it from her tone, yet to any other passerby, she sounded like a bitch spoiled rotten by her filthy rich daddy.

"Will you attend?"

"If you want me to," he really only cared about her because while he was trying his damn hardest to woo this woman, the woman didn't exactly wanted to be wooed. He was focused on her but she was focused on something else.

"It isn't about me, it's about Lucas."

"I'm going to be there for _you_ , because I don't know Lucas but I know you."

"You know what? I am really confused about my feelings for you."

"Tell me about it."

"You are good looking, kind, rich and handsome, also young. It ticks off everything that a girl can ask for in a boyfriend. Yet, due to the lack of monetary access on my part, a little life slipped away between my fingers. Which made me realized the importance of money. However, I am not a girl who judges someone by the amount of wealth they possessed but with you offering yourself to me comes awfully convenient. You want to be with me and you have money, and right now I believe that money is the most important thing in the world, which makes me wonder if the notion has blinded me. I don't know if that's the fuel to my affection for you. I don't want it to be. I don't want to be driven by money, but right now I am, because of Lucas. I was denied it once, I don't want to be denied again when I desperately need it. Which is why I wanted to work a job which pays high."

He noticed that she was rambling but he had also noticed that it made her relaxed a little as she got those words out.

"You know what? I need to get back to work." Before he got a chance to even speak, she interrupted again. She was too afraid of what he was going to say after hearing her confession, so she chose to deal with it later. "Whether or not I got the job because of you, I'm going to hold on to it," she muttered to herself promisingly.

It would take a long while for her to learn to face her problems instead of running away from them. She chose to be a submissive to give up control when she couldn't be in control of her life. She chose to quit and change jobs because she had found herself to be in an awkward situation that she would like to avoid. She would always find a way out of difficult circumstances, and that wasn't always going to work.

Lucas's attitude toward death somehow taught her that she needed to learn to deal with the difficulties and the issues, because they were still going to be there even if she ignored it. Sometimes those problems would fester and become larger threats, and if she was going to solve it then, it would be more complicated.

"You're running again," he grabbed her elbow to get her attention. "You just need a push. You've made your decision already but you're not ready to accept that decision you've made. So, I'm making it for you, just like I've always been doing with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You want to be with me, so you will."

"I have explained to you my confusion, now I'd like to go back to work." She didn't even address the statement from him knowing it would only prolong the exact conversation that she wanted to get out of.

"I'll pick you up after work."

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes. You're coming back home with me and you're going to sit your delicate little ass down and talk with me."

"Or what? You're going punish me?"

"Don't tempt me."

"Don't push me," she spat right back. "You know that I am emotionally spoiled because I have experienced very little obstacles in my life growing up. I know that I have to earn my degree, my money and my everything, but I have never encountered many difficulties that I can't solve from turning the other direction. I hated it when people push me to do things that I don't want to do."

"You're right, you are spoiled, which is why you need to stop before you realize that you can't even move forward in life because you're always running around in circles. You're going to meet obstacles that you don't want to see everywhere you turn, so you're bound to feel claustrophobic."

"You're so wise. Seems like you've figured everything out," she huffed sarcastically still intending to go back to the workplace.

"Oh yes, I have. That's because I'm not emotionally spoiled like someone. You know your problem yet you don't do shit about it to correct them."

She was mute because he had been spot on, again.

"I'll see you at the funeral tomorrow," she muttered and thought that sentence alone could dismiss him and his insistence on taking her back to his place and talk.

"I'll be here at five, and I'll know if you leave."

"Is that a threat?"

"Do you feel threatened?"

"Hell yes."

"Then, yes. You better stay put."

"You can't do shit about me if I don't listen to your orders."

"I can just walk away and walk out of your life without regret because I know that I've tried, but deep down I know that we can make this work. You probably won't know that hurt until you've lost it," _but I've lost you once so I have experienced it._ He didn't say the last part simply because he didn't want to seem weak in front of her. "Just open your eyes."

* * *

 **Forgive me if the chapters are short. I hope this isn't disappointing and too confusing...**

 **I'll post the first drafts (which are very different from the current ones) as outtakes after this short story finishes.**

 **Other stories will be updated, give it time.**

 **X**


	3. There's Nothing Holding Me Back

There's Nothing Holding Me Back

The door bursted open.

"Ana?"

She gaped. Nothing came out of her mouth. She was completely muted as she stared at the man open mouthed.

He obviously regained his composure fast and hid his shocked face well, just like a veteran from the boardroom.

Though, they were equally surprised to see each other at the door—her at him actually getting the door and him at her actually showing up at the doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" He chuckled, not that he didn't want to see her, he just felt a little awkward and out of place with her. He had no idea where he stood in her life, or where they stood.

"For Frank," she didn't know why her mouth was working and speaking the words that her brain wanted her to speak. This man had a way of making her forget everything.

"Come in," he opened the door wider and stepped aside. "I'll get them. Want anything to drink?"

"No, wait, Christian!" When he turned around her eyes were narrowed in slits, it was almost like watching a supernatural movie where the character was now releasing her hidden power to destroy the mortal, catching them by surprise. "What are you doing here early in the morning?"

"I stayed over," he stated as if it was the most obvious answer to the question.

Yesterday was Grace's weekly dinner, and even though Anastasia was invited, she politely declined claiming that she had plans when she really just didn't think she should be there. As much as Grace wanted her to be, she wasn't family, and she wasn't even associated with the family since she turned down Christian.

Nodding, her questions as to why he stayed over remained unanswered but she digress.

"Where's Kate?" She asked, her eyes darting from him and to the now closed door behind her.

"They're all in the living room," he walked toward her and lead her toward the room where everyone gathered.

She didn't know if it was one of the privileges that the Greys had or simply because they wanted to stay with family to hangout together so everyone called in sick, because it was a workday.

She didn't go to work because SIP gave all their employees a paid day off due to upgrading of the database and some other system, which gave Kate the idea of letting her babysit her son so she could go out with Elliot, or stay in bed with him, but just some alone time. Anastasia was still somewhat suspicious of this alleged paid day off due to system renovation, especially when it happened shortly after Christian made a huge deal out of their relationship status when she signed the forms.

"Ana, you made it!" Kate shot up from under Elliot's arm and ran to her. Franklin followed closely behind his mother making his way to greet his long time sitter.

"Auntie Ana!" The little boy screamed, jumping up and down trying to get in between the two girls.

"Auntie?" Anastasia shrieked. "Oh, Frank, how many times do I need to tell you that I don't want that title before my name. I don't like to be reminded of what other people in my generation are doing."

"But, mommy and daddy calls you that."

"They do?" She giggled looking up at his parents who rolled their eyes.

Parents all had a tendency to address other adults in the name that their kids would call them when they talk to their children, and the same thing happened with Franklin's parents, only Franklin was a little slow.

"I call him uncle C," the little boy pointed to Christian who had been standing by the side looking rather amused.

"Because he didn't say you can just call him C," Anastasia offered, but knowing the curiosity of little kids in general, this answer wasn't going to placate him one bit.

"But, why?" Franklin whined.

"Why what?"

"Why can't I call you auntie?" He was clearly not relenting.

"Do you want to go out?" Anastasia asked in an attempt to divert the attention, but if Franklin has inherited anything from his mother, it was her tenacious personality.

"Yes!" He yelled, jumping up and down on the spot before his father had a chance to snatch him away, he had jumped toward Anastasia who was still standing.

"We have an announcement, though," Elliot stood up and grabbed his kid by the arms and moved him back to the space in between him and Kate.

Christian sat on the couch with the only vacant seat, unless she wanted to sit on the arms of the couch with two other couples. She surveyed the room for a seat but realized that Christian was patting the only vacant space. With a slight scowl on her face she walked toward the smirking man and planted herself down on the far side of the seat, keeping distance between them.

"Hey," he nudged her hand playfully when Elliot cleared his throat for attention.

"Hi," she whispered coyly and snatched her hand away, and turned her attention back to the family.

"What's the news?" Kate and Elliot nudged their son and he gave them a knowing smile as he turned around shyly, he leaned into their thighs and then patted his mother's stomach.

Grace gasped when they saw the smiles on the couple's face widen.

"We're pregnant," Elliot grinned, and Grace instantly shot up from the seat next to Carrick to pull Kate into an embrace.

"You're babysitting this one," Anastasia patted Christian's knee and winked at him. He didn't even find it odd when she left her hand there for longer than necessary, all he knew was that he didn't want her to remove it.

He stared at her in astonishment as he watched her walk up to congratulate the couple after the parents.

"Congrats, bro," finally it was his turn to hug the man, and he did, putting up as much of a happy face as he could muster, he wasn't familiar with that concept let alone the corresponding expression. He believed that if he was genuinely feeling something, it would show one way or another.

"How far along are you?" Anastasia asked, and somewhere in Christian's mind, it translated to. "How long do I have to be prepared mentally for another infant to babysit?" He was well acquainted with the way Kate and Elliot were when they were alone, because he knew that there was still a part of Elliot that was subconsciously rejecting the kid.

"Nearly to the second trimester."

"Why did you wait this long to tell us?" Grace asked but if this came out of Anastasia's mouth it would probably sound less nice.

Anastasia wouldn't say that she was fed up with the amount of time she was asked last minute to babysit, since she didn't have a life according to the married couple, but it was getting tiresome. She needed to stop being at their beck and call now that she had gotten a job, one that she was determined to keep for as long as she could.

"We just want to make sure," Elliot replied.

Sounds like you've failed before. Anastasia thought bitterly in her mind. Now I think I need a boyfriend. I really need someone to love me and spoil me the way I want it.

Perhaps she was fed up with the bullshit from her best friend. Her gaze shifted to the man sitting next to her, closer than she had kept the distance with. She thought she made sure they had enough space in between them, but she guessed he took the opportunity to move closer when he stood up to hug his brother.

As if he had been looking sideways while he faced forward pretending to be participating in the conversation, he turned his head to meet her gaze.

Her eyes snapped away the moment she got caught, she couldn't help but smile coyly when she noticed the smirk on his lips when she stole a glance his way.

"What are you thinking?" He leaned over and whispered in her ear, his hand ghosted over her inner thigh, rubbing her skin with his fingers; sending pleasurable shivers down her spine.

Her smile widened when she stared into his smoldering eyes.

"What?" He prompted, but she shook her head and pushed a loosened strand of hair behind her ear.

"You two need to get a room before you showcase some X-Rated live to my obviously underage son." Elliot protested, effectively halting all his brother's efforts to rebuild the bubble with the girl he was allegedly crushing on.

"Yeah, considering the peculiar taste you guys have."

"It's singular, bro. Our tastes are singular." Christian corrected.

"Oh my god," Anastasia felt beyond embarrassed right now, she had totally forgot that Christian had came out to his family about his lifestyle when he was trying to get them on board with winning her back. And now, courtesy to that phone call from Kate, they knew about her, too.

Chortling, the discomfort that Christian felt when his lifestyle was brought up vanished the moment he pulled her close to him, allowing her to hide her face in his chest and shield her from the embarrassment.

She curled up beside him with her face buried deep in his chest. She could feel his heartbeat quicken and now she couldn't even distinguish between the heat rising to her cheeks or the heat radiating off of his chest. She just felt hot, but didn't want to face reality.

"You are flushed!" Kate was the first one to point out when she finally lifted her head.

"Kate!" Anastasia whined in protest and was now even more embarrassed. "Oh god, this isn't even what I'm here for. But now I guess I've been played. Did you guys do this on purpose?"

"Do what, baby?" Christian asked with his lips dangerously close to her temple, he was still cuddling her close to his front and she wasn't even aware that her hand was laying flat on his stomach just nearing his chest.

Her breath hitched at their closeness. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked, but because they hadn't been this intimate since meeting. Sure they had their moments, cuddling and bathing in their afterglow, but something this casual was a first occurrence.

She could feel herself blushing once more when she met his gaze briefly. He nudged her playfully, reminding her of the unanswered question.

"Kate told me that she and Elliot wanted a day to themselves, and then SIP, which has recently been taken under your wing," she glared at him. "Told me that we have a paid day off. Then I come to collect Franklin only to see you saying you have an announcement."

"I still don't see how that's a ploy," Christian chuckled.

"Yeah, of course you don't, you probably came up with this." She grumbled. "They don't seem like they want me to take their son they just want me to be in the same room as you."

Christian laughed at the conspiracy theory that was allegedly his. He had noticed that his parents were staring at them and it was making Anastasia beyond uncomfortable. But truth was he forgot about their presence.

"Oh damn, you're smart!" Elliot exclaimed, his hands slapping his knees as he laughed loudly. "It would be true if my brother is actually that smart. He'd go to any length to get you to talk to him, but I don't think he has thought of using us."

Anastasia bit her lip nervously glancing at the older couple sitting side by side. Carrick had a secretive smile that he seemed to share with his two sons. Grace had some unshed tears in her eye socket that Anastasia had only an inkling idea of where it stemmed from.

"Can I go now?" Franklin's innocent request finally shifted the attention from Anastasia and Christian to the only kid in the room.

"Go where?" Kate frowned at her son.

"Out," he stared back, speaking in a tone that only reminded the family of his father.

"Out where?" Kate giggled, asking him playfully.

"Ana said she's taking me out, and uncle C said he's buying me ice cream."

"You what?" Every pair of eyes in the room turned to Christian and Anastasia, the latter was the one that blurted out the question. "When?" She looked like she was ready to cry from despair after knowing that he might be going out with her.

Christian smirked. He might've overheard Franklin singing about hanging out with Anastasia and tempted the kid to include himself in their day out.

"Sorry," Anastasia rushed to where her purse was kept and answered the blaring phone. "Hey mom," her voice didn't sound as excited as one would expect when they receive a call from a parent. "Sally? Oh god, I'm going to be there." Her face paled and her eyes were damped, and now her feelings were conflicted.

Of course she'd come back right now, Carla couldn't plan a better time for her and her daughter to take the money and move on with their lives.

She thought to herself bitterly and more tears started to form in her eye sockets.

The conversation had resumed without her when she snuck back into the room after taking some much needed time alone to compose herself and rein in her tears.

"Is everything okay?" Of course Christian was the first to notice that she was visibly upset. She was only grateful that he whispered to her and didn't make it a big deal.

She shook her head slightly and he immediately tensed. "Do you still want to go out?"

She shook her head again. "No, I need to go now." By now everyone has noticed that she had been standing before Christian for longer than normal and she didn't seem to have any intention of reclaiming her vacant seat.

"What's wrong, Ana?" Kate frowned in a worried manner, gaining Grace's attention.

"Everything okay, darling?" Grace leaned forward, gazing at Anastasia with concern.

"Yeah," Anastasia answered absentmindedly. "I'm sorry, Franklin, something came up and I have to go. I'm sorry I can't take you out today. Perhaps uncle C can take you for ice cream today?"

"Are you leaving?" Christian asked alarmed.

"Yes," she puckered up her lips for him to give her a quick kiss goodbye hoping it was enough to appease him so he would stay.

He kissed her but stood up with her. They bid farewell to everyone in a rush and he walked her to the door.

"I'm going with you," he explained when she looked at him in question as he closed the door behind the both of them.

"No, Christian. It's only going to fuel their money-hungry eyes."

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"My father had a heart attack and is on the way to the hospital. I'm meeting them there. They're in Seattle not Montesano, thank god."

"I'm sorry," Christian muttered unsure if this was what she wanted to hear. "But I'd really like to help. I want to be there for you."

"But I'll need to lock you away."

"What?" He couldn't tell if she was trying to make a joke or if she was completely serious.

"I'm absolutely serious."

"Why?"

"Because my mom loves money and my estranged sister is my mother's baby, so naturally those money would help aid her luxurious life. Sally even talked my dad into delaying my trust fund access. It went from 18 to 21 to until I'm married and I think she's now trying to get my dad to change it to, until I'm married to someone that benefits the family in every way possible."

"If you're a daddy's girl and your sister is a mommy's girl, how can she talk him into it?" He had no choice but to follow her to her car and got into the passenger's seat.

"Because my dad is putty in my mother's hands, and my sister would spew shit in my mother's ear and she'd change her opinion about me and she'd go talk to my dad."

"Why though?"

"Simple. I'm only biologically related to Carla and not Ray. I'm technically adopted by Ray and was brought along by Carla from the previous marriage. However, Sally was the daughter of Ray and Carla soon after I received the Steele last name. My mom and Ray are technically separated but since she's still part of the charity, she comes back to visit him often."

"This sounds fucked up."

"Perhaps it is, but I don't see my sister all that often. She's in Switzerland studying hotel management and came back recently saying that she missed home and missed her mom, so she came back from school. I believe she skipped it but she told my mom that she called in sick. Obviously, she didn't question it, she would jump at any chance to have her baby girl back."

"Another typical mindless choice for rich people to spend money."

"Exactly."

"Why do you have to lock me away then?"

"My mom and my sister wants the money to keep coming into their pocket and my dad is really generous about wealth when it comes to them, my mom especially, so now that he's sick, the hospital bills will be a big expenditure, which means their spending allowance will be cut."

"So if they saw me you think they're going to dig money out of me?"

"No, not directly, but after they see how you are with me especially if you like to tell people that we're dating, then they're going to try everything in the books to get on my good side so they could get your money. They'd act like the perfect mother and sister, be so attentive about everything and when I don't return the courtesy, you'd think that I'm the cold hearted bitch here. So, when they actually pretend that they need money and ask you for it, you'd happily lend it to them because you pity them and hates me for giving them the cold shoulder."

"But now I won't buy their bullshit. You've warned me in advance."

"Yeah, but you believed me?"

"Of course I do, who else am I going to trust? Some woman that I've only met for the first time?"

"Sally's going to try to charm your pants off once she sees you in person."

"And you're worried?" He asked her incredulously, turning to stare at the side of her head. "Baby, you've got to trust me! And I thought you do. Do you have so little faith in me and think that I'd jump at any chance to flirt with another woman? If that's the case, I don't know why I'd bother even telling you that you are the most enchanting woman I've seen, and that I'd wait for you to finally gather your thoughts together so you fully commit to me."

"Why do you bother then?"

"Because I truly do care about you, deeply. I like you, Anastasia. I'm sure if we start to date officially and give all we have to one another, I'd be falling for you very quickly."

She was silent. His actions did vouch for his words, she just didn't know her own thoughts.

"We're here," She mumbled the announcement as she parked the car. When she reached the front desk of the private wing, Christian followed, she was sure that he'd be able to bend the rules a little if he wanted to follow her all the way in. She still hadn't completely make up her mind about him and them. "Family of Raymond Steele," she told the nurse behind.

"This way please," she stood up and rounded the desk to meet her and lead them to the elevator. "He is still in the operation room, and I don't know any further details regarding the patient."

Anastasia thanked her and pressed the button for the OR, Christian followed her in to the lift. She glanced at him nervously as the door slid close, the first time they were in an enclosed space like this, he attacked her, and the last time it was him pushed against the wall.

She shouldn't be in the mood for an elevator make out given the circumstances, but strangely, the fact that her dad was currently in operation left her with little choice but to wait, which made her mind drift to the man standing beside her.

When the elevator door opened, she walked down the long hallway leading to the operation section shared by the public and private sector. She was aware of the presence beside her and the hand slightly touching her lower back was surprisingly offering the comfort that she didn't know she needed.

"Ana!"Carla leapt up from her seat and engulfed her in an embrace. She sobbed into her shoulder and mumbled a string of words that Anastasia couldn't make out. "Christian, I'm so glad that you're with her," she then moved to Christian and kissed both of his cheeks before he even realized what she had done. Her hands gripped on his upper arms tightly as she gazed up at three young man with gratitude for taking care of her daughter.

"Carla," he thought from the way be was greeted, the formalities should probably be dropped. Besides, she didn't have his highest respect and he had a feeling that if he would ever ask for Anastasia's hand in marriage, she would jump at the chance to grant him permission. Ray on the other hand was the one that would require some time to warm up to.

"Mom," Anastasia pried the hands off of the uncomfortable looking man. "Tell me what happened."

Carla launched into telling her how Ray was moaning about feeling sharp pain and tightness in his chest, it was making him hard to breath. He was rubbing his chest and his face was contorted. She had no idea that it would be so serious when she called the dispatch center for help.

"Oh, Ana, I know I love money and what it can bring me, I don't have any ill wish upon anyone. I love Raymond, and you know that. I may have been a little crazy about money but I'm just as crazy about him," she cried into Anastasia's shoulder as she rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

On the other side of …, Sally was ogling at Christian who had nowhere to sit since Anastasia took the only vacant seat near the family, and he didn't want to be apart from her.

The girl looked like she was younger than Mia and fresh out of high school to say the least, in his eyes, she looked merely like a high schooler. Those rich, bratty kind that would consider themselves belong to a higher echelon than the rest of the student body. They were usually bitchy, mean and loved to be teacher's pets. He peered down at her, rolling his eyes mentally having caught her staring at him once again.

"Don't you have to work today?" Carla asked in concern.

"We have a day off today, something about system renovation or update."

Carla nodded and leaned into the chair, Anastasia was still sitting on the edge. She reached out to touch Christian's hand getting his attention. He walked closer to her and stood right in front of her as she rested her head on him while holding both of his hands, seeking for comfort.

"How long has he been in there?" Christian asked.

"A couple of hours now."

"What do you know?" He then prodded gently.

"The doctors didn't say much to me, they just rushed him to surgery not long after he got here."

"I'm going to see what I can find out," he offered, and Carla thanked him profusely. Anastasia stood up and followed him out. "It would be more convenient if your dad was sent to the hospital that my mom works at."

"Your mom's not on duty today," she frowned. Her hand was tightly tucked in his and his other arm was wrapped securely around her waist. She knew if it wasn't for him she'd be panicking by now, at least not as calm as she felt at the moment. She knew he'd offer her the security that no one else could give her.

"She's not, but she's still on call. This is the hospital that my mom used to work in, and it's even decades, I don't even know if she can still call someone to ask around."

"No, it's fine, Christian. We can just ask around and see what we find. Let's not bother her. I don't want to be so bothersome and get too many people involved." Anastasia covered her hand atop of his, preventing him from using the phone to make the call. He was reluctant but succumbed to her insistence.

Once they flagged down the doctor that the nurse recommended they find, they were told in simple words that he had a heart attack because it was clogged, they were now dredging it through. That was all the doctor knew, at least it was a start.

On their way back to the waiting room, Anastasia didn't know what to feel. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, and she wanted to yell at her sister for not being supportive enough when it happened. Carla was a mess but she managed to hold it together, but Sally didn't seem to be unaffected and disinterested.

She and her sister got along before Sally went to middle school, everyone thought they'd be getting along since Anastasia was so much older than Sally — more than half a decade. Well, that wasn't the case, clearly.

Right now, Sally had a twisted idea that Anastasia was too lucky and had been getting money here and there too easily, she wanted her to suffer like she did. Little did Sally knew that her narrow mindset neglected the fact that Anastasia spent way less than her on a daily basis which made it seem like she was richer when they receive the same amount of pocket money.

Sally, such a beautiful and nice name, one that Anastasia really wished her half sister would live up to. She didn't know what she had done wrong to result in her sister's narrow mindedness, but perhaps now she saw the problem. It wasn't the sister, it was the mother.

They lived a privileged life all thanks to Ray and his hard work, which for some reason made Carla insecure about all the wealth they had in possession. She became so obsessed with money that it became a negative example for the little girl in the house. When Anastasia appeared to be indifferent about it because she was confident with her ability to earn her living and support herself to be independent, the one time that she bugged Ray for money to save Lucas became a memory imprinted in Sally's mind. It made her believe that her sister was greedy and would take away her portion of the money just because daddy liked her better.

"You don't have to stay, Christian." Anastasia was jolted from her thoughts when she found herself stepping into the waiting room.

"Ana, you should know by now that there's nothing stopping me from following you everywhere as long as you'd let me. Especially in times of need. Admit it, you need me for moral support."

She nodded mutely, accepting the logic because it was a truth that she was reluctant to acknowledge.

* * *

 **This is going in a direction that's completely different from what I thought it would go. It might result in a slightly longer story.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **X**


	4. Count On Me

Count On Me

"We are moving him to the private suite. He is stable and will be waking up soon." Was all the doctors said as they wheeled Ray out from the operation room. "I will come back and update you on his status once he's all settled in. Have a nurse page me."

His family followed closely behind them. If Anastasia wasn't too busy fussing over her father, she would've rolled her eyes right in front of her shallow sister for trying to struck up a conversation with Christian when he was clearly uninterested.

"Sally, give it a rest, please." Carla all but beseeched once they reached the room where he was hooked up with machines monitoring him. Anastasia wasn't one to judge one's parenting skills, nevertheless at this moment, she hoped that her mother would try harder in her sister's moral and ethics education. It was obvious that Sally was the replica of Carla when it came to vanity, fame and materialistic objects.

Ray woke up almost an hour after he was settled into the room. He didn't want to talk or open his eyes. He had closed them the minute he saw his family, especially Anastasia. Christian explained that it was because he was a prideful man and seeing himself laying in bed appearing to be disabled, he felt like he was becoming a burden to the family. A man like him wouldn't accept circumstances easily.

Having said that Anastasia could easily relate seeing that Christian was similar, or perhaps the same as Ray in the pride aspect. She knew Christian would rather die than lay in bed all day waiting for people to take care of him.

"The doctors did say that he can make full recovery," Anastasia didn't want to believe that a heart attack would result in so much trouble. They were told that he had a stroke on the table which complicated the entire procedure.

"They did emphasize that it's the best scenario. There are still plaques in the arteries, and if everything is going according to plan, then yes, he'd make full recovery but that would also take up to a year, or at least half a year." Christian recalled the words from the doctor, because he could tell that the family members were having trouble focusing and processing all the information.

...

That was a week ago. Anastasia was now standing in a room full of people, behind a podium speaking into a microphone.

"Per the chairman's request, the funeral has been postponed to today. Due to the recent health issues, it is unfortunate to inform you that the chairman cannot attend this ceremony in person. Hence, as the ambassador of Stronger than Steele non-profit charity organization, I will be announcing that on behalf of the entire member of the charity, the funeral begins!"

Truth was, the funeral wasn't delayed because of Ray's illness, it was because the time that they had initially set wasn't available for the majority of the members. So, even if Anastasia had demanded it to happen on the next day after Lucas's death, and even if Ray approved of the time, it wouldn't happen. There simply wouldn't be enough audience, and this wouldn't be a charity event.

In an ebony long sleeved tight dress that hugged all her curves and ended below her knees, wearing a thin layer of make up and a pair of black platform heels, she looked empowered.

Anastasia appeared anything fashionable and fitting to a social event as such, but the person they were burying today had personal connections to her. Connections that she could not easily forget.

Her clothing and her way of dressing didn't give much away but the expression she held gave everything away. She could see all the other women partaking in the event socializing and acting just like they would in any other funerals.

Modest and controlled.

It was just a show to put on for one morning. Everyone in this room was an experienced actor, knowing when to put on what kind of performance suitable for the environment to appear that they were actually interested in the event.

This was what Anastasia hated about charities. It was just for show. An outlet for rich housewives and trophy wives with nothing to do, it at least got them to stop twiddling their thumbs at him all day or spending their husbands' money every hour, and made the family looked good in public. It was a win-win, but it never truly touched the core problem that charities were supposed to tackle.

Sighing, Anastasia stood up and left the venue. She knew she couldn't judge those women, because she'd be exactly like one of them if it wasn't for Lucas. She had to get away before her judgmental thoughts overwhelm her and make her mind go into overdrive, it wouldn't result in anything good. She needed to keep up appearance but also to mourn for her friend in person.

Her announcement earlier only meant that the socializing part of this funeral had begun, the burial was completed long ago, as well as the eulogy was delivered.

"You know you can lean on me, Ana. You don't have to carry this all by yourself."

Anastasia wasn't going to shed a tear, she promised herself to not embarrass the family today, but she hadn't cried since her father's incident. She went back to work and acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Why does everything have to happen at the same time?" His words were the last straw, she spun around and buried her face in his chest and his arms immediately went around her.

"I don't know, baby, but we will get it through one by one." He rubbed her back soothingly and whispered in her ear.

They were standing just a few feet away from Lucas's tomb, Christian could see it with his chin rested atop of the top of her head.

As her tears flowed freely out of her eyes and down her cheeks, carrying the dye of the light eyeliner with it, her mind drifted from her father to her week in hell.

"I swear the boss hates me there. I don't know if it's because I looked distracted due to what happened to my family, or because I just can't do shit right, but I swear he's just never satisfied." Her mind couldn't stop itself from replaying all the scenarios that happened at work in loop, she couldn't forget the way her boss interacted with her. She was trying her best and she did push all emotions aside, but she still didn't feel like the boss approved of her.

"What happened at work?" He prompted gently, but his inside was starting to boil in annoyance.

She shook her head and he already know that she was about to protest.

"I'm not fighting your battles, Ana, but you are working in my company and I can't have any employees mistreated."

"You run a big company where you cannot possibly oversee everything that goes on in each and every small branch that you operate through smaller firms."

"Your point?"

"My point being you won't know what kind of exploitation your employees are going through if no one reports it, and even if they did, it won't go to you."

"It will."

"Ultimately. When the incident is just too big to ignore that it has turned into some kind of drama to get your attention."

"So, what does it have to do with you telling me about what you're going through at work?"

"You are my boss, I can't just tell you everything that upsets me at work and you'll go sweeping in firing everyone who has irritated me. It's not fair for the others and it won't look good on my part."

"Well, I am your boyfriend, so it's only natural that you share your worries with me."

"Good point, but we're technically not dating," she muttered unconvincingly. "Still, I don't think it's appropriate to talk shit about my direct boss to my boss's boss's boss."

He pulled away from her slightly to stare at her as if to verify her credibility. "When can I officially ask you out then?"

She shrugged, averting her gaze from him. "I don't know. When everything settles?" She shrugged again displaying her uncertainty.

"And how long is that? I need a time frame to work with, Ana."

"Perhaps you won't want to wait for me."

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"I don't know. You're too unpredictable, I'm scared."

"Of me?"

"Something like that."

"You're scared of me or you're scared of what you're feeling for me?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling for you. I have no idea if I want you for money, for convenience in life or for love."

"Look at me, baby."

She shook her head and laid her head back to his chest.

"Do you see us together?"

"Maybe," she truly didn't know. She just know that she didn't want to see him with anyone else. "I can't make up my mind," she decided.

He opened his mouth and from the scowl on his face, she knew that he was about to push her to think about it and more than likely urge her to decide quickly. All the while feeding her information about the plus side of dating him, as well as romancing the crap out of her just to butter her up. She would cave if he pestered her constantly, and he knew it.

"Can I talk to Andrea then?" Completely unaware of his reaction and the response that was at the tip of his tongue, she sighed loudly. She could see where Lucas was buried and she had already cried enough about him, if only the little boy was alive, he would tell her that she was crying too much.

"Why?"

"Who does she usually have lunch with?" She asked ignoring his inquiry.

"Her work?" He recalled the number of times watching her work through her lunch shift with her lunch box opened at the side. She always bring food to work and rarely went out to buy lunch, unless her husband was in town. That was what he assumed since he did catch them a handful of times coming back hand in hand and parting after a searing kiss.

"Is she married?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Can I take her out somewhere for lunch someday?"

"It's her lunch break, go ask her."

"Okay, I thought you're going to object since you usually have her work through her break."

"I don't! What are you going to talk about anyway? You don't even know each other."

"We kind of do? She's from the same town as me and we went to the same high school. It was the only high school in that town, and we kind of are the only two that went to the only schools in our small town, many others went to the city for school."

"Were you friends?"

"Not really, we just know each other. We talked a few times, very briefly when I followed Carrick there to meet your legal team."

"What are you going to talk about?"

"Can I have her number?" She demanded, avoiding his question.

"No, answer me."

"Can I have it after I answer you?"

"Ana," he sighed. "Why are you so insistent on talking to her?"

"Because she's been working for you for years and I have been switching from job to job. Do you even know how my family came to money?"

"Winning the lottery."

"Quite literally, yes. She wasn't that fortunate, so landing that job at your company meant a lot for her. I just want to talk to her about how she deals with bosses like you. I'm inexperienced."

"Okay, I'll text you her number. But remember that she's signed an NDA."

"So did I."

He frowned. "That's different."

She smirked.

They stood like that, in each other's arms and just enjoying the quietness and peace with no interruption. While his mind was racing with thoughts about her father, her work and everything even down to their romantic relationship, her mind was blank; simply enjoying his presence and soaking him up.

He went to talk to the doctor responsible for Ray and also asked his mother to step in, and he was told that the best case scenario was to have him recovered in six months, but if more plaques clogged the arteries, he might face the consequence of cerebral hemiplegia.

There were tubes in his stomach to feed him food and also one for urine when he was first out of surgery. He was awake and responsive but unwilling. Christian could only think what was going through his mind at the moment. From what he had heard from the doctors, he was sleeping through the day and sleeping most of the time, only opened his eyes at night when he thought no one was around. The nurses all said that his eyes looked hollow and lifeless.

"What am I going to do with my life?" She sighed depressively, her mind slowly shifting back to the reality that she was facing.

When she allowed her eyes to refocus on the scene before her, Lucas's tomb was the first that she saw, and it reminded her of the lively little boy whom she had shared so many emotions and stories with. She would be mourning for him in the form of tears whenever she thought of him but right now, she didn't know which was sadder. Her father or Lucas.

"Tell me about your troubles, Anastasia." He prompted gently and sweetly just wanting to share some of her burdens, but both of them knew that he'd try to solve her problems if she voiced them.

"Don't interfere, Christian." She sighed defeatedly and look up at him with pleading eyes, she wanted him to drop the subject but he was just a stubborn mule like her.

"I'm not and I won't. I'm only asking because I care about you."

"So you keep saying."

"Ana."

"You can ask me out after all this shit settles," she told him out of the blue. "But, please, let me deal with everything myself. It's time for me to grow up anyway."

"Then, can you just tell me? Talk to me, baby. It will make you feel so much better."

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

"About my dad and everything my dad has worked for. I mean, he's got an entire board to deal with not just with his buddies who started this charity with him. Also, someone has to deal with his investments, or else there would be no income for our family. My little income from that lousy workplace isn't going to cover even the utility bills."

"Do you want me to step in?"

"I don't know what my father wants, Christian. I don't know how much he trusts you and how much my family trusts you, because you were never officially introduced to my family."

At that, Christian smirked. He had his fair share of experience with Raymond Steele and during one of their many meetings, the subject of Anastasia had came up multiple times. Of course that was something that they couldn't avoid but discuss. Fortunately, they came to an agreement after a few meetings.

"You can count on me, Ana."

"I know I can, but what about everyone in my family?"

"If you can, then everyone else can." He said as if it was by default.

"What about my work? I'm so stressed everyday."

"What has you so stressed everyday?"

"I swear I feel like I cannot learn fast enough. They're expecting so much from me that I feel like I can't do it and then there was my lack of experience in the workplace. And, what complicates everything even more is the fact that Roach and Hyde knows that we're 'dating' as well as that I'm a sub."

"What? Did they do something to you?"

"They're treating me like an intern, at least that's what I feel like."

"Aren't you an assistant editor?"

"That's my job title but that's not what I'm doing. Running around printing and delivering papers for Hyde is what I'm supposed to be doing, but Roach is asking me to look for items online for him to purchase, and that ranges from a notebook to some kind of furniture that requires to be custom made. I do believe that's not included in my job description." She knew she was ranting but once she had started, she couldn't stop herself. She was going to ask Andrea how she dealt with demanding bosses, but right now, she was talking to one. "Not only Hyde likes to add onto my already full plate, Roach likes to light up my ass by giving me those unrealistic demands."

Christian listened and he had to constantly remind himself that he was the boyfriend here and not the boss at the moment to keep his anger at bay. The rational part of him knew that if he interfered and fired the two asses, it'd be seen as favoritism because it was his girlfriend that was suffering. Had it been some other employee, he'd just tell them to suck it up or go find the door.

He really just wanted to take care of her, but this was a battle that he had to let her fight on her own. Which left him with the other choice of interfering with Ray's treatment. He was resourceful and he was hoping that her family would allow him to allocate those resources.

...

"But what about daddy's company?" Sally sat on the other side of the bed twiddling her thumb as Carla napped on the couch in the back of the room.

Christian stood behind Anastasia who was feeding her father food. Courtesy to the strings that Grace had pulled, they were able to arrange physical therapy as soon as possible, and Ray had already regained his ability to swallow and chew. His speech was still slightly impaired but it was getting better.

"Open your mouth, daddy." Anastasia prompted, placing the spoon on his mouth to stimulate a reaction and trigger him to loosen the jaw. "Open," she could feel her mouth opening wider than his but she found it normal in those who were trying to feed others.

"Christian," Sally tried again. All she had been doing since the couple arrived was attempting to get Christian's attention. She had been sat there all morning not saying a thing to her father even though the doctors strongly encouraged for everyone to speak to Ray.

"It's not something you should worry about, Sally." Christian's patience was wearing thin, and Anastasia had a feeling that if he wasn't in this hospital room, he would've snapped already.

She was already proud of him when he had endured half a month of Sally's talks and now it marked the end of the third week since Ray came out of surgery, she knew he couldn't make it to the fourth.

"Christian, can you finish feeding him? I need to make a call." Anastasia handed him the bowl and stood up from her spot so he could sit next to the bed. It wasn't his first time feeding the older man, but he still felt slightly uncomfortable doing so, given that Ray used to be such a proud man.

"Who are you calling?" He asked out of curiosity as he fed another spoonful into his mouth, and wiping the residue.

"His lawyers," she leaned down and practically mouthed the words into his ear. He frowned but nodded.

Anastasia stepped out of room, not even acknowledging her sister on the way out. She had once thought that her relationship with her sister might improve over this accident, but it didn't even change for the better. It stagnated.

She did some thinking over the past few days. She could tell that Christian genuinely cared for her and even though he was taking care of her father because of her, he was still trying his best and not just simply putting on an act. He tried harder than Sally and was more sincere when it came to Ray's health. She wanted to request for time off from work, but her stubborn self keep telling her that she could do it, she was capable of juggling work and taking care of her father.

...

When she came back into the room, Christian was still spoon feeding Ray lunch like she had asked him to before she left to phone the insurance company. Anastasia sighed at the sight of her father. He still refused to open his eyes. It had already been six weeks since the surgery, and he had been recovering passively for the most part. Part of her knew that he needed time to process and accept the state of disability he was in, but she willed him to accept the physical therapy for his own sake. As an ex-soldier, his body did have the ability to make full recovery if he cooperated.

She was only thankful that her sister wasn't there. She had gone back to her studies in Switzerland and promised her mom to come back once in a while. She had no idea that they could hardly afford a cross continental plane ticket if not for Christian. Anastasia had requested to work from home, the request was finally granted after hearing an earful from Hyde and Roach in their Dom voice. She really wanted to tell them that the only reason they still had a job was because she didn't expose their extravagant expenditure on unnecessary items.

Carla has gone back to Anastasia's small apartment to rest and she had been staying with Christina for the most part only going back to the apartment to check up.

"Christian," she took her place next to him and took out a manilla folder. He halted his movement as Ray chewed the mouthful down. "Can you file those to the insurance company so they could reimburse the insurance coverage."

"Why can't the hospital bill it directly?"

"Because the sum is too large that it exceeded their direct billing range."

"So, why do you need me to go?"

"Uh... cause you have more influence and it might get things done quicker and with less complication. I mean, everyone in Seattle knows how powerful you are, or at least have an idea. When I called the insurance company to ask them if I can add physiotherapy into their package coverage, they told me no but gave no convincing reason as to why I can't add some dollars for another package."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"You have to go there in person," she told him, her face looked contrite to ask him the favor. "I told them that my boyfriend is going to see them, and I'm not really sure how serious they've taken me."

"As your powerful boyfriend, I think it's in their best interest to take you seriously." He smirked and was rewarded with a weak smile, at least she indirectly agreed to date him, it was an improvement after six weeks of efforts put into taking care of her father.

Anastasia took the bowl from him and sat down on the chair he had just vacated. He took out the papers from the folder and scanned through them. She had made all the necessary copies of the required identifications and all he needed to do was drop his name, because he saw that it was the same insurance company that his parents used.

"Daddy," she leaned toward and patted Ray on the arm. "Do you know who I am?"

"Annie," Ray said in a scratchy voice. His speech function was saved courtesy to the speech therapist that Christian flew in. The consistent problem was still with him unwilling to open his eyes. He would open them at midnight and Carla had caught it a few times since she was the one that stayed by Ray's the longest.

"How do you know it's me without even looking at me?"

Ray shook his head refusing to answer. "Christian," he rasped, albeit the pronunciation a little unclear, everyone could still understand who he was calling. In response, Christian took Ray's other hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Daddy, if you are not going to eat, then have you been thinking about your charity and other investments?" She usually avoided those topics so that she wouldn't worry him too much or stress him out, but having caught his lifeless gaze a few times, she needed to stimulate his desire to survive and live on. She was confident that he'd make full recovery but just needed some time and perhaps a lot of money.

"I can't see you daddy, you'll have to talk to me." She said when Ray shook his head in response to her question.

"No," he then answered still shaking his head from side to side.

"Aren't you worried about it? Who's going to pay your bills if you don't talk to your partners? We won't have money."

"I sold it."

"What did you sell?" Anastasia couldn't make it whether this was Ray speaking with a clear head or just spurting out random answers.

"Shares."

"You sold your shares?"

Ray nodded. "Yes."

"To whom?"

He pointed a finger at Christian who was standing on the other side of the bed.

"Who?" Anastasia wanted him to speak so that he didn't lose his ability to speak.

"Christian Grey."

"You sold everything to him? Even your investments?"

"Yes."

"Daddy, what happened to keeping it as a family business?"

"He is family."

"How?" Secretly Anastasia was happy that this was the longest conversation she had had with Ray, and also that Ray was responding well. She was the only person who talked to him about whatever he wanted to talk about with the sole purpose to keep him talking.

On the other hand, he had no idea how much truth was behind those words. She risked a glance at Christian but his face didn't tell her much. She recalled that Ray's lawyers did come in at one point, but they ended up talking to Christian.

"Marriage."

"Who is he married to?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes," Ray nodded.

"Did he ask you for my hand?"

"No."

"No? Then why did you give him your blessing?"

Ray didn't answer.

"Are you trying to get rid of your daughter?" She joked.

"No," Ray said after a slight shook of his head.

"What does he have to do to marry me then?"

"Buy a ring."

"Does he have to show you the ring?"

"Yes."

"Does he have to as you for my hand?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell him that I'm not signing a prenup?"

"Yes."

"What else does he have to do?"

"Ask you."

"To propose?"

"Yes."

"Do you even agree to this marriage, daddy? I don't believe you have given him your consent."

"You can decide for yourself."

"Oh, so he doesn't have to ask for your permission?"

"No."

Anastasia giggled, this man certainly changed his mind rapidly.

"What should I say when he ask me to marry him?"

"Yes."

"I should say yes?"

He nodded again. "Say yes," he echoed.

"Daddy, who am I marrying?" She asked again, feeling the need to assure herself that her father knew what shit he was spouting around.

"Christian Grey."

"Oh, so you know this all along?"

"Yes."

"Ray!" Christian feigned protested. "You promised to keep that conversation between us."

"I told you to marry her." Ray said calmly, but from the look on Christian's face, this clearly wasn't the case when they met up. Sure Ray had given Christian his blessing but he told Christian to not rush and never urged him to take his daughter away just yet.

"Daddy, will you be walking me down the aisle?"

"Just go to the courthouse."

"Why don't we just elope?" Anastasia suggested trying to rile her father up. Ray pondered.

"I'm going to the insurance company, baby." Christian leaned down and spoke into her ear, using the silence from Ray as an opportunity.

"Okay, see you." She puckered up her lips and he gave it a loud peck before turning back to Ray and giving his hand a squeeze.

"No elope."

"No Vegas?"

"No," Ray shook his head vigorously.

"Okay, then why don't you finish your lunch."

"Christian," he called.

"Who are you looking for, daddy?"

"Your husband."

"Who is my husband."

"Christian."

"Okay, let's finish your lunch first and then we'll go look for my husband okay?"

"Christian."

"Yes, Christian, daddy. He'll be back, and you just married your daughter off to that man, now please open your mouth."

* * *

 **This story won't have too much mean-girl kind of drama, just your daily dose of reality life on top of dreaming that you've got endless money.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **X**


	5. Sparks

**_Christian618_ said something that I think I should probably explain to everyone, because I don't think she's the only person confused here, others just probably didn't voice their confusion to me.**

 **About Ray, he has been through a traumatic experience and some of his arteries in his brain is still a little bit clogged (simply and un-medically speaking), which means he will be slow in reaction and also simply act like a disabled guy. He is conscious but he isn't always clear minded. So, about the relationship of Christian and Ana, what he says doesn't count, but what the couple says does. I hope you understand that I only put conversations with Ray in here because I thought he's kind of cute and a little funny. It is also a way to bring Ana and Christian closer.**

 **But just to be clear, by no means are they married at the moment. You'll see it in this chapter.**

* * *

Sparks

"Ray, how many daughters do you have?" Christian quizzed the man in bed. It was something that he asked almost every time he visited, which was often.

"Two," Ray was getting better at speech given that he had a set back a few weeks ago when Anastasia got sick and Sally came back to stay with him. Sally didn't talk to him as much as Anastasia hoped her sister would, which made Ray's progress gone to waste.

Christian just came back from a business trip and he wanted to talk to Carla about discharging him and continue his rehabilitation at home. It would make her job a lot easier since she didn't have to go back and forth between the hospital and the apartment.

"And do you have any sons?" He continued to quiz him. He knew that if Ray had kept giving him the same answer for the same question, then it meant that he knew what he was talking about, but if he kept changing what he replied, it meant that he wasn't conscious enough.

Ray nodded.

"Speak up daddy," Anastasia scolded.

"One son."

"Who is that?" Christian asked as he shared an amusing glance with Anastasia.

"What is his name, daddy?"

Ray shook his head and remained mute. So, they had to start over.

"What are the names of your daughter?" Christian questioned patiently.

"Annie. Sally."

"Who is talking to you?" Anastasia asked.

"Annie."

At least he got his girls right. Anastasia and Christian chuckled, her father had always included Christian in everything like family, and if Anastasia didn't know him personally, she would've accused him of taking advantage of Ray's current state and manipulate him into thinking of him as part of the family.

"Daddy, do I have any brothers?"

Ray coughed and Anastasia immediately jumped up with Christian to pat his back. His lungs were mildly infected due to the fact that he had been laying on bed rest for too long; it had been four months already.

"Do I have any brothers?" She repeated the question for the man.

"Yes, Christian."

Anastasia couldn't help but laugh. "Then who is my husband, daddy?"

When Ray didn't answer, she thought she had to take it one step at a time.

"Am I married, daddy?"

"Yes," Ray nodded. For some reason in his mind, Anastasia and Christian were already married, and he thought Christian was the perfect son-in-law, when in reality, they were merely dating and living together.

"Who am I married to?"

"Christian Grey."

"Then, do I have a brother?"

"No," Ray shook his head this time, changing his mind about how many children he had.

"When did I marry your daughter?" Christian asked but remembered that Ray had no idea regarding time whatsoever. "Did you give us any present when we got married, Ray?" He rephrased and changed the question.

"No."

"Why not? Aren't you suppose to give us a wedding gift?" Anastasia prompted, it really didn't matter what the content of their conversation was, the most urging matter at hand was to get him to talk more.

"Wedding gift?" Carla nearly screeched if they weren't in a hospital when she entered the private room. "Are you two married?" She darted her eyes between the two young fellas and glared accusingly at Christian.

"Why does everyone think it's us?" Anastasia groaned.

"Don't tell me you swept her off to Vegas to get married."

"No, Carla. I wouldn't do that."

"Daddy seems to be living in this world where I am married to Christian. Or in a world where Christian is his son."

"Your dad adores Christian," Carla agreed, now understanding the talks about marriage. "Seriously though, when are you going to make an honest woman out of her?"

"Whoa," Christian chuckled nervously. "Ray didn't actually sign his shares to me, he only appointed me as the agent to oversee the workings of the charity and investments. I didn't propose to Ana and get any marriage license. Let's just take it one step at a time. I haven't even taken my girl out on a proper date."

"Perhaps it's time you should," Carla pushed. Anastasia sat there stunned at the sudden transformation of her family's opinion regarding this man who allegedly left her and broke her heart sheerly not even a year ago.

"I'll keep that in mind, Carla," Christian murmured after being put on the spot.

…

Six months had passed since Ray's accident and even though Anastasia moved in with Christian just so Carla could move into her apartment, saving them from living in a hotel room in long-term. She spent most of her time in Ray's hospital room anyway, only going back to the small apartment once in a while on some weekends when Anastasia could stay the night with Ray.

It didn't feel wrong for Christian and Ana to share a bed, they were merely sleeping and it wasn't like they hadn't been intimate before. Given the circumstances and the constant worry shadowing over Anastasia's mind, she had hardly thought of jumping the man sleeping next to him.

"Hello, how can I help you?" It was the same every time she walked into Grey House, and she understood that it was protocol, but it was starting to irritate her since she was a regular visitor given that the owner was her boyfriend. She usually never had to go through front desk but she had forgotten her card today.

"Hey, I forgot to bring my card today, but can you just buzz me in?"

"Do you have an appointment with anyone?"

Anastasia suddenly felt stupid for even approaching the front desk in the first place. Christian had decided not to inform any of his non-immediate staff of their relationship, in case someone ran their mouth to the press in spite of the NDA. She wasn't keen on other people sticking their nose in her business either, so she agreed.

"Actually, you know what, forget it." She smiled quickly at the blonde behind the desk and took a step away to allow whoever was behind her to step forward.

She took out her phone and contemplated on dialing Christian or Andrea, but she didn't exactly text the latter after receiving her number from the former, which could make the phone call a little impromptu.

"Christian," she said into the phone once it was answered. "Can you send someone down to collect me? I forgot my pass." She told him sheepishly, though with half a year of experience of him being in close proximity with her family made them feel like they were actually family, but now that she was standing in the lobby of his workplace reminded her that they were only dating.

"Hand the phone to the receptionist."

"Hi, uh, it's Christian… uh I mean Mr Grey," Anastasia sent an apologetic look to the person arguing with the blonde woman as she interrupted. Both of their heads snapped toward her at her unusual closeness to the big guy.

"Mr Grey," the receptionist said into the phone timidly.

Anastasia drummed her fingers against the reception table and tuned out of the conversation, she only needed to be buzzed in so she could get to the private elevator. She knew the code of that.

The conversation was short because the next thing she knew was that her name had been called. "Miss Steele," the same woman returned her phone.

"Hello?" Anastasia saw that the call was still connected.

"Do you know the password?"

"To your elevator? Yes."

"No, there's a gate that has a keypad."

"Where? Oh, I see it. Why?"

"Enter the same code as the one for the elevator the next time you forgot your card. It's the gate that I use when I don't have my card with me."

"Oh, okay, thank you." She chirped and stepped toward the gate, ignoring the useless receptionist's protesting calls.

"Are you in?"

"Yeah," she walked through the opened entrance and made her way to the elevator and punched in the same sequence of numbers as the lift started to ascend.

"I'll be waiting," he said in a singing voice before hanging up.

 _But I'm not here to see you._ She chuckled to herself as she watched the number increase as the lift climbed up the building.

When the elevator door opened she was face to face with the man himself. It was no surprise to her, really, but she still wanted to laugh.

The initial stress with her father's situation had now been lifted somewhat, mostly due to the team assembled around him were only the best. Despite a few small mishaps here and there due to him lying down for long periods of time, everything seemed to be under control and as stable as the situation could get under the given circumstances. She was satisfied and she knew it was now up to the patient and the doctors working together to get through the long tedious recovery process.

With that in mind, she wanted to give this man who had proven himself to everyone—mostly to her—a shot.

"Hello," he quipped with a curious smile, which she returned.

"Hi," she smiled, stepping into his open arms and returning the embrace.

"I've got a visitor today," he told her, only loosening his arms slightly. "She's still here."

"Who?"

There was a smirk on his face, but that was just a façade because his insides were churning nervously. He was nervous of her reaction and what she might think. He led her deeper into the floor and when the receptionist desk was in sight, she saw the back of her.

"Sally?" She didn't mean to call her but the girl turned around nonetheless. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I bailed," the young girl shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Told then I missed home and I'd study from home."

Anastasia was so angry at the moment that she didn't know which issue to address first, or whether to lash out or simply just punch her and yell.

"Did you tell mom that you're back?"

"Yeah, and she's happy that I'm back. Told her I'm on holiday for a few days."

Anastasia wanted to scream to wipe that smug look off of her face, but that would only encourage her. She had no idea that estrangement equals hatred. As far as she was concerned she never hated this half sister of hers, it was always resentment toward her from Sally. For a while after her college year during the time when she was jumping from job to job and focusing on promoting Stronger than Steele and being their ambassador, she felt like Sally was a woman scorned whenever she went to Georgia to visit her mom.

"I'm having lunch with Christian," she announced, which was news to Anastasia but she didn't budge. Whatever her boyfriend did with his lunch break wouldn't change her plans. Anastasia shrugged not even bothered to confirm with Christian, she just wanted to get away from the woman.

Looking past the sister blocking her view of Andrea who was sitting behind her desk sorting through a pile of paper, she called her name.

"Andrea," she walked up closer to the woman and the woman shot up her seat.

"Ana, hey!"

They shared a hug which was expected from two people who actually knew each other for more than a decade.

"It's been so long," giggling like they actually were close friends, they pulled away and exchanged a few more pleasantries before Anastasia got down to ask the real question.

"Hey, um, are you free for lunch?"

"Lunch?" Andrea looked up and glanced at Christian who was trying to watch the exchange without getting interrupted by Sally who appeared to be really concerned about her father's business. "Unless Mr Grey needs anything done immediately, sure. I was going to order something in anyways."

"Great, can we go out for something then? My treat," she couldn't wait to get out of Sally's presence.

"Sure," Andrea appeared a little hesitant, not only because of the strange and very sudden request from this long time acquaintance but also of the boss's reaction.

Christian gave her a nod of approval before pulling Anastasia away while Andrea went to pack up and get ready.

"Are you sure I can't go with you?" He asked, in desperate need to find a polite way to kick Sally out of his office.

"You know you can just have security escort her out right? It's not like she's family. Well, only blood related, which doesn't really say much." She shrugged. He grimaced and she knew why he was hesitant because he wasn't related to them in anyway shape or form. "You won't leave a bad impression with my parents if that's what you're worried about. She's spoiled by money and my mother is now too busy to even care about her. Carla's focused on Ray's recovery."

He nodded, albeit a little unsure but that was enough reasoning to convince himself that he could face the consequence.

…

"I wanted to talk to you about something, that's why I asked you out to lunch," Anastasia admitted after they were seated and ordered their food.

"Oh," Andrea sounded surprised though she didn't know any other possible reason for her to suddenly be dining with this girl. Sure, they knew each other and they were sort of friends if they were standing in the room full of strangers, but that was as far as their friendship.

"Yeah… so, I started working in SIP."

"The one that GEH acquired not long ago?"

"Yeah, that one. So, I'm an assistant editor…"

And their conversation flowed smoothly, mostly with Anastasia complaining about her work situation and with Andrea telling her that it was perfectly normal to have a boss like that, and basically implying that she was overreacting.

"I thought about just taking a few days off, to you know, like recharge and prepare myself mentally for what I'm going to face, but I don't think that's going to help."

"No," Andrea agreed. "It's not, because no matter how long the break you take you're going back to the same dynamic. Nothing's really going to change. You might as well just get use to it."

 _Guess I really need to change my attitude and stop acting like a spoiled kid._ Anastasia thought to herself. She had done the first step and identified herself as an emotionally spoiled person, but she never did anything to change it. She did what she always do, avoid it and try to continue down another path as an alternative.

She wasn't going to pretend nothing happened this time, she was going to suck it up and work. She knew it, so hopefully she could stick to it.

…

After six months of slow recovery and rehabilitation, Ray had finally showed signs of willingness when it comes to doing exercises. At least, with his active participation, the process had sped up a little. He was now able to eat on his own and sit on a chair without sliding down. He had been practicing standing, but he wasn't exactly fond of it, so it had been limited. Even though, other than the infection in his lungs, his heart seemed to be in good condition. Every doctor that had seen him all said that he had recovered really well, and now all he needed to focus on was the physical recovery and that would naturally get his body back on track.

Ray wasn't so optimistic about it, and that showed with his lessened speeches and unwillingness to open his eyes. Granted, there were a little more life in them whenever he opened them, but he still refused to look at people that he was close to.

What frustrated Anastasia the most was the fact that no one was willing to talk to him other than her and Christian. Carla didn't know what to say and Sally would just sit there playing with her phone. Anastasia kept telling her mom that it didn't matter the content of the talk, she just needed to get him talking.

And now, Kate was like a whale being nearing her due date and Anastasia hadn't seen her in a long while. She had been going from work to the hospital and then to Christian's place to sleep, then the next day was a repeat. She never felt like she had a weekend or a day off, because all her spare time was spent in the hospital.

"I know I should feel relieved that at least my dad is discharged, but Kate is so close to her due date. Can your parents stay with Frank when she goes into labor?"

"Yeah, I thought that's the plan."

Anastasia breathed out in relief. She was going to Kate and Elliot's later today, and it would be the first time that she didn't see her father all day. It was his last day in the hospital anyway and she thought it would be fine because Christian would be there to oversee the move from the hospital to her apartment.

"I never asked, but how did your day go after I left?"

Christian chuckled at that. He didn't dare to just kick her out fearing more unnecessary drama coming from the girl.

"I went to the hospital and spent the afternoon there until your dad is settled in your apartment. The move and everything was smooth, but I swear Sally is like an angel in Carla's eyes and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Yeah..." Anastasia chuckled bitterly. "Which is why my parents separated. My mom went to Savannah mostly because I don't get along with Sally."

"Your age gap is like, nine years or something."

"Yes, like a decade, which means my mom had me when she was really young. Then again, it didn't matter, because I didn't get the best education but I made the best out of it. My sister on the other hand, she got the best for everything. She went to a private school, had expensive accessories, made spoiled friends. I have nothing against it. I'm totally up for her to receive the best."

"So what happened?" He just realized that he had never asked her why she and Sally were estranged.

"I don't know what exactly made us like we are now, but I remember the time when I really really hated her. Like to the extent where I would rather stay at my boyfriend's place than come home. She's like a total brat and there was a time when I felt like I've developed PTSD because of her."

"What has she done then?"

"She was only six, and already had like a bunch of rich friends. It was probably around the time my dad was discharged. The idea of starting a charity was always what my dad and his pals wanted to do, so they were trying to save up."

"Sally spends a lot."

"Yeah, but that's not the issue. I've never acted like a mother to her, I've always tried to be like a sister and not a legal guardian when our parents aren't around. Still, she's got problems with me. And would always rummage through my things and just make my room a mess, and my mom would tell me to clean it up, always saying that she's still young."

Christian huffed and rolled his eyes, but let her continued.

"I probably never told you, I think I've only told Lucas."

"He's brought your secret to the grave, literally."

"Yep, but anyways, the guitar that I used when I last saw Lucas was from my ex-boyfriend. We were really close and everything. It wasn't serious but it was a steady and stable one. He's sweet and laid back. We're more like friends I think."

"Okay, I get it, you missed him, but please stop gushing about your ex in front of your current boyfriend. I do tend to get jealous quite easily if you recall."

She giggled. "Aw, my poor baby." She teased but got pinched on the side. "I'll behave," she yelped.

"Get back on track, what happened between you and your sister?"

"Well, let's just skip the entire story that builds up to the _climax_. Simply saying, she stabbed me with a pair of scissors because she's jealous that I've got a boyfriend that I get along so well, who's also sweet and everything she wants to have, but she doesn't even have a friend that can tolerate her behavior. She's like a spoiled brat but also a hopeless romantic just like my mother, after watching seasons after seasons of soap operas on tv."

"She what? Wait, say that again."

Anastasia sighed, what made her think she could divert his attention from that. She rolled up her sleeves and revealed her inner forearm, there was a scar from a cut that was visibly deep but not wide. It was in a weird shape and now it all made sense. It looked like a pair of unopened scissors stabbing right into the flesh.

"See this? It's the scar that just never disappears."

"I can see why you're estranged with her. You should be."

"That's not the reason why I am estranged with her. I didn't abandon her, I was willing to forgive her and move past everything, even though I was terrified of her. There are so many things that she's done to me, and the fact that I'm not changing into the girl she wanted me to, she starts to spiral out of control."

"Does Ray know?"

"Yeah, he does, and that's why my parents separated." She deadpanned, her lips pressed together in a thin line recalling that displeasing memory. "My parents obviously found out that I was bleeding to death and got me to the hospital. Sally obviously is trying to downplay the whole thing and claims that I only stabbed myself because I'm trying to be the center of everyone's attention. Granted, I'm right handed, so there's no way I'd stab myself using my non-dominant hand so swiftly and cleanly."

"No shit."

"My dad was furious at her but my mom… I swear she's made a vow to god or something to protect my sister at all costs or something. My mom kept arguing with my father that Sally was only six, and she was young, she didn't know what she had done. Just basically defending her and saying that it was only an accident. I was supposedly old enough to overcome the trauma. My dad then insisted that I take martial arts lessons, though that's irrelevant."

"I'm sorry but your mom is on my shit list currently. I will apologize in advance if I am less than civil with her."

She shrugged, somehow expecting a more violent reaction from him based on the way he acted around her. She already knew he was possessive and jealous when they first acquainted, but now that their feelings for each other were on the table, she knew that he would become overprotective about her.

"What eventually broke my parents was the fact that I can't help but avoid Sally at all costs and just pretend like she doesn't exist."

"It's a protection mechanism, like natural instinct because of what she's done to you."

"Yes, but my mom couldn't understand. Especially when Sally would go to her and whine about how I wouldn't even glance at her, much less play with her or talk to her. She told my mom that I'm neglecting her. Then, my mom would always come and find trouble with me, she'd try to talk to me and tell me that I should bond with my sister and shit about siblings being supportive of one another. Well, I do love them both, but I just don't really like them. My dad isn't always home, and I don't want to make it seem like my dad's like my umbrella just to have one more excuse for Carla and Sally to bitch about."

"But your dad saw the way they were treating you. Though, in your mother's defense it's probably unintentional even though your sister obviously has issues. Or, I'd say both of them needs professional help."

"I don't know," she shrugged regarding the professional help part. Truth was, she just stopped caring about the mother-daughter duo when they moved to Savannah, it was like a huge pressure had been lifted off of her shoulders and she wasn't going to seek for that stress by thinking about them. "My dad didn't find out, he's oblivious like any ordinary man. He only found out when he constantly hears about my mom telling him how I wouldn't give my sister the time of the day and that I just can't let go. Just basically my mom telling him I was overreacting. So, my dad snapped, he yelled at her and told her that this was traumatic and they had a disagreement. She subsequently moved out along with Sally who put up another fight about moving away."

"So, it's just your father with you during your time recovering from that incident?"

"No, Ethan was with me."

"Your ex."

"Yeah, like I said, it was like I've won a lottery when he asked me out."

"Ouch…" he muttered jokingly. Anastasia rolled her eyes at his melodramatic reaction. "Okay, our situations are different. Are you still in contact with him?"

"From time to time, sure. He's Kate's brother."

"You dated your best friend's brother? Wouldn't that be awkward?" He didn't know how to make of that situation but he'd go with the one that would keep the mood light so it wouldn't trigger his possessive and jealous streak.

"No, we're like friends. He moved away after he graduated from high school because he got accepted into Cambridge, and so he basically moved to Europe. Like I said, we're like a couple who's better off just as friends."

"Damn, I was going to ask if I can meet him."

"You're joking right?" She chuckled nervously trying to gauge his mood. He was being playful but he kept a serious face just to trick her. "You? This jealous freak of a caveman would like to meet my ex whom, according to you, I cannot stop gushing about?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not? It's not like I'll lose you to him or anything. I'll bet he's got some European girlfriend now."

"Actually, no," she grinned. "He's dating an alumni from my high school class."

"He likes them from… okay, I'll shut up," he laughed when he saw the glare that was shooting his way. "Nevertheless, I still want to kill your sister and your mother so bad. Argh!"

Her palm was raised in midair ready to slam on to the table just to shut him up when he stopped himself. Still, it made contact with the table making him jump.

"What? I didn't finish my sentence," he protested.

"I almost forgot that I have to meet Kate."

"Kate? Isn't she like… huge… right now?"

"Don't tell her you said that," she muttered but nodded in agreement.

"When are you meeting her?"

"Like, now."

…

"Kate, hey, sorry I'm a little late."

"Got tied up at work?" The blonde asked in her seat. She didn't bother making the effort to stand up and greet her best friend.

"It's Saturday," she pointed out.

"Yeah, and you're usually swimming through mundane stuff that aren't supposed to be done by a person in your position."

"So you know," Anastasia hummed unsure of how to make of it. "I thought I wasn't that whiny when it comes to my work. But, well," she sighed. "Guess I've complained to too many people. Does that make me lazy?"

"What? No, what are you talking about?"

"First I broke down at the funeral and bitched about work to Christian. Then, I told you about it. Well, like bits and pieces which I thought isn't too much. But, that's not all. I met up with Andrea a few days ago just because I thought she might understand what I'm going through."

Kate raised an eyebrow at her.

"And, guess what? It turns out that I'm the one with no tolerance with a bit of manual labor. I have been expecting too much from this job."

"I was going to tell you to quit your job because clearly this isn't for you."

"Well, you know how many jobs I've quitted and it's not looking good on my CV. I need to at least stick with this job just to show that I am able to commit."

"You want to become an editor, and as an assistant editor it's suppose to help build your profile so you can gain enough experience to rise to the seat in the future. But, tell me honestly, what you're doing right now, are they relevant to your job title in anyway?"

Anastasia shook her head meekly.

"Exactly, so why keep it? Better yet, why don't you just ask your boyfriend to fire those two assholes so you can be in charge?"

"Because that's going to make me look like I'm this chick who slept her way up."

"You don't play your boyfriend card and you'll never receive the acceptance that you're so desperately looking for from those two bastards. They're already treating you like a submissive and if you don't show them that it's you that's been saving their asses, they're just going to exploit you even further."

Anastasia shrugged. She mulled over what her best friend had said and was debating whether she should just quit the job and focus on tending her father first. Perhaps, she could even go back and study for another degree just so she could have more options career wise.

"Steele!"

Her head snapped in the direction of the voice and her heart rate picked up. It was a voice that she could never forget and no matter how much she had tried, her heart would always speed up whenever he's around.

"Ethan, hey!" She stood up and threw her arms around him. The smile on her face stretched widely and genuinely. He returned the hug with the same passion. "What are you doing here? Come join us." She invited him to the table and he kissed Kate on the cheek. "I missed you."

"So did I," he pulled her in a side hug and left his arm draped over her shoulder. She leaned into him as the trio started to catch up.

"Where's your girl?" She asked and Kate's face immediately fell as Ethan tensed up. "So, you're still with her? It's been what, how many years?"

Anastasia knew of the disapproval from the Kavanagh's when Ethan brought this girl home, introducing her as his girlfriend. Deep down, she knew that Kate's parents would love to have her and Ethan date, but they just weren't each other's type. The girl was nice from what Anastasia could tell, she had only encountered her a few times. The girl was from the same high school but in the same grade as Anastasia and Kate.

"It hasn't even been years. And, it's not her okay? I think my family would've probably wished that it's her."

"Why? You found someone in Britain?"

"No," Ethan rolled his eyes.

"She's an American?"

"Can you just let me finish?" He snapped, pinching her arm and pulling her closer. They were always close, and it had sometimes sparked hope in his parents' eyes that they might start to date again. "I met someone else, she's a Russian girl, and we've only just started dating. Though, things have been moving quite fast between us."

"What, you proposed?"

He rolled his eyes at her ridiculous idea, but this was how their conversation always flowed.

"You guys lived together?"

"Nope."

"Then what? Because she's Russian?"

"I haven't even brought her home yet. Kate's met her but she doesn't like her."

"How come?" Anastasia turned her gaze back to her best friend. "Wait, so you were like single for a while?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

"And you didn't tell me?" Anastasia protested. "Hey, I thought you'd tell me about those things!"

"You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend either."

"Kate!"

Kate shrugged. "You two looked like you guys are married anyways, so why not."

"I didn't tell my parents that I'm back."

"Why?"

"They want me to settle down, and you know how disrespectful they were to the last girlfriend that I introduced to them."

"Wait, so you don't want to bring this Russian girl home because of Liz?"

"You guys never liked her anyway."

"I never said I don't like her," Anastasia defended, though she was probably like the only one close to Ethan who remained neutral about that girl, Liz, who came from the same grade as her. "I only remembered saying I don't like Andrea," she chuckled recalling how she had lunch with that woman just a few days ago. With the advice she had received, it was safe to say that she still didn't like her.

"Remember you betted on that we can't even make it pass the three months mark."

Anastasia threw her hands up in defeat. "I didn't think she'd tolerate your ass for that long."

"I wasn't the one that dumped her."

"Oh, I can only imagine the excuses she gave you when she dumped your sorry ass."

"Yeah, because you know me so well, huh?"

Anastasia squealed when Ethan pushed her head down in an attempt to lock it under his arm, her hands went to his thighs to balance herself and push herself back up.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," a baritone halted all movements.

"Christian, what are you doing here?"

"Just passing by to say hi," he gave her a tight smile before planting his ass down into the seat next to her. "Now, what's going on?" He gestured to Ethan and her.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **X**


	6. Don't Let Me Down

Don't Let Me Down

The trio at the table shared a glance at each other. Christian gently removed the arm that was draped over Anastasia's shoulder and turned his gaze to the man where the arm belonged to. It was starting to get awkward and Anastasia could sense that he was going to explode.

"Christian, this is Ethan," she cleared her throat and turned to Ethan apologetically, she should've given him a warning about how her current lover was like. "Ethan, my boyfriend you've been hearing about."

"Nice to meet you, man." He offered his hand but Christian was hesitant about shaking it. "Listen, buddy, I know how this looks and I don't know how much she's told you," he gestured to Anastasia who appeared a little pensive, and Kate was no help either. "But, we are better off as friends and my parents see her as an adoptive daughter. We're just really close friends—family even. I'm not trying to step on your toes by stealing your girl away. If you're uncomfortable with me touching her, I'll keep my hands to myself." He raised his hands in concession and gave Christian a take it or leave it attitude.

Christian darted his eyes between the two of them and twitched his lips. "You're brutally honest," he muttered.

"Just trying to nib the drama in the bud before it starts. Don't want any enemies. If she likes you then I'm okay with it. I'll support her decision."

"Fair enough," Christian shrugged unconvincingly. "I see my guests has arrived. I will see you around." He stood up abruptly, leaned down and kissed Anastasia on the cheek and left.

"What's all that about?" Kate waved her hand around vaguely.

Ethan shrugged not bothered to explain the situation. It was a men's thing and he could feel it. Normally, he wouldn't go this far but since this was his family, he'd take this extensive measure just to keep the tension at bay.

"Someone forgot to give me a heads up or something? Kate never mentioned a thing about your new beau being jealous." Ethan gave her a pointed look and poked her side accusingly.

"You are so dramatic, who did you learn that from? Liz? I didn't even know he's coming here today."

"Oh, so it's like a rendezvous now with me? We're not romantically involved. I could've been buried six-feet under from that glare he gave me."

"You seemed cool when you talked to him."

"That's all an act. I'm actually shitting myself here."

"You look fine," she shrugged uncaringly. "Besides, now that you've met him, well, there's no need for any future warning."

"Oh, so you're staying with him," he teased making Kate giggle.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Anastasia crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Nothing," Kate giggled and Ethan shrugged.

Anastasia's eyes moved its focus away from the duo and followed her boyfriend's retreating figure and she saw three very familiar looking faces.

"He's meeting with my dad's partners?"

"The charity?" Ethan and Kate asked in unison.

"Yeah, and Grace. What's his mother doing here? Unless my dad is merging the charity with hers. Or she's here to plan the annual function that we're suppose to host later this year. I mean they are working together now, sort of, and we hosted a combined one last June."

"Huh?" Both siblings said once again.

"Christian. He's like the agent, overseeing everything. Apparently, my dad got him to sign something saying that if anything happened to him and he wasn't able to make rational decisions regarding his charity and investments, Christian is to overlook the situation and make a decision on what's best."

"When did that happen?"

"One of the many talks that they've had," she shrugged. "What?" She snapped when Kate glared at her accusingly. "According to Christian, dad got him to sign an NDA, so he could tell him that the chance of him having a heart attack was too high and he needed someone to take over."

"So, he signed everything over?" Ethan asked confused.

"No, I just said he still owns everything. Christian is only helping to keep it running."

"Speaking of Grace's charity," Kate interrupted the glaring contest between the duo.

"We're not talking about Coping Together," Anastasia frowned, pointing out the obvious and Kate rolled her eyes at her. She was impatient and snippy these days. The closer to her due date the more attitude she had.

"Maybe you should take that Russian girl you're so serious about there."

"Why?" Ethan asked before Anastasia could get a word out to voice her support of the idea.

"You seemed serious about her and you know that even though Ana is your biggest cheerleader, I am still curious about this girl you claim to be so smitten with."

"Do you have a picture of her?" Anastasia piped in, finally got a chance to say something about it.

"Yes, but I'm not showing you guys."

"Why?" Anastasia whined.

"You'll have to see her in person."

Anastasia and Kate nodded at him slowly and dubiously, having no idea what was going through his mind and what exactly was he thinking like they always felt.

"When is Coping Together again?"

"June something." Kate replied.

"Either before or after Christian's birthday," Anastasia added.

"We need to talk about something else?" He announced, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"What?" Anastasia's shoulders slumped as she stared at her dully. If he was excited about something then she would most definitely not be interested. Kate usually watch their banters like wasn't the biological sibling.

"Your sister."

"What about her?" She groaned.

"She needs help."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Your mom also needs help."

"That's not news either. I'm sure my sister has done something to trigger your memory. You don't like to talk about that."

"Oh, yes. What happened to my guitar?"

"The one you gave me? I buried it."

"You what?"

"I buried it with a kid. He's from Stronger than Steele and he's got a curable illness which we don't have the funds to cure. My dad wouldn't allow me to open my trust, so there's no way I could help him." She recounted the story briefly and bitterly.

Kate snorted from the side. "Again, you could've used your boyfriend. That man's love sick about you and he would've happily signed his life away if you only say the word."

"I told him you were my crush but never said we dated," ignoring Kate's snide remark, she continued to talk to Ethan.

"Technically, we didn't officially date." Ethan shrugged, he didn't really care about those labels and he was clueless most of the time when it comes to relationships, hence why he got dumped so easily.

"You asked about Sally, I'm going to tell you about Sally." Kate rolled her eyes at the abrupt change of subjects, she knew if she wasn't pregnant she would be joining their conversation and putting in her two cents worth animatedly, but the baby was sucking away all of her energy.

"What's she done now?"

"You know that she's at a school in Switzerland right? Like this kind of high school where they prepare you for hotel management in university."

Ethan nodded. "She was in London a few days ago."

"What?" This got Kate's attention too.

"I saw her Facebook."

"She bailed school," Anastasia lamented trying to keep her anger at bay.

"Like, drop out?"

"I guess," she shrugged, she never put in too much thought about what she was told. "But that's not the point. You know how my dad spent the last six months in the hospital right?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about it by the way."

Anastasia brushed away. "So, we're like trying out best to pay for everything that isn't covered by insurance. Which is still a large sum. It's not that we can't afford it, it's just that our assets are mostly frozen and not in cash."

"So, you can't exactly use them. It's like long-term investment."

"Yes, and we're struggling to buy a cross continental plane ticket but Sally doesn't seem to realize that we're struggling financially."

"Does this have anything to do with your rich boyfriend?"

Anastasia shrugged, now come to think of it, this might be the reason why Sally was seen in GEH the other day.

"I mean, she is constantly bugging Christian about stuff that I couldn't care less about. She thinks that Christian is her ticket to her luxurious life. She probably felt that our financial situation isn't all great compared to before my dad got sick, and now a multibillionaire came into view when our entire possession doesn't even add up to a billion."

"Damn, you should've really just kicked her out."

"How? She's mommy's gem," she rolled her eyes.

"No kidding," Kate added. "Remember when you got stabbed and how you'd rather stay with us than go back to your house?"

"But that was fun," Ethan argued recalling the memories of them hanging out together and also the nights he spent with Anastasia just fooling around and talking. They never made it to the next base because it just didn't feel right, and now they were grateful that they didn't, because it would be so awkward if they did.

"Remember when José told me about his low-key crush on you?"

"What?"

"High school. Before we started 'dating' and shit." Ethan air-quoted with his fingers.

"Oh," Anastasia laughed, the memory suddenly came rushing back.

"What happened? You never told me about it?" Kate's ears literally perked up at the gossip.

"José, the heavy drinker, smoker and everything an addict. Supposedly my best friend from high school."

"Didn't he have a girlfriend? I mean, he's living in her parents' house after she went to where? Mexico? For school."

"Oh, him! He's got a crush on you?" Kate exclaimed, also laughing.

"No, but there was a week in school where we kind of flirted and at the end of the week, he sent a text to Ethan when I was literally sitting next to him. You know how we always hangout after school. I'd go to your house. The text said he might've have a crush on me."

"She freaked out," Ethan laughed, pointing at Anastasia who was trying to swat his finger away to defend herself.

"Okay, who wouldn't? He's like this weirdo alcoholic who I'd rather just be friends with or talk dirty with from time to time. Granted, he's much more experience than I was back then."

"Not anymore," Kate muttered quietly.

"Right, he's kinky as fuck." Ethan recalled like he had hit jackpot.

"So is this girl over here," Kate nodded at Anastasia who sat across her trying to hide herself behind a glass of finished drink.

"How can I forget!" Ethan exclaimed as if he actually won the jackpot. "You used to use that as your phone password."

"So, you've finally figured it out?"

"I knew it when you first told me it spelt a word. I just refused to believe that you're actually like that. Until… ah, it's always the quiet ones."

"Until what?"

"Until you told everyone that you'd consider anal sex when you were actually a virgin."

"I can vouch for him, I was there." Kate laughed, clapping her hands together.

"Does your boyfriend know about you…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh he does," Kate nodded from the side very dramatically and exaggeratedly. "He's like the king of kinks."

Anastasia buried her face in her hands, now wishing she could just get away from the two because she was never going to live this down.

"But," she stopped the siblings from their inputs, both of them looked like they couldn't wait to comment on the discovery. "You're not going to hear more about it and you're not going to tell anyone you know."

"He must be really hot…" Anastasia glared and cleared her throat loudly, just short of actually strangling him. Kate burst out laughing, throwing her head back and holding onto her protruding stomach with both of her hands to keep it from shaking too much.

"If you want to imagine my boyfriend naked, you better let me meet this Russian girl of yours." She negotiated sternly.

"I just hope I can get rid of the baby fat when I go to Coping Together."

"You still have time, you'll be fine." Anastasia told her best friend, patting her hand briefly.

"It's only just into the new year, the gala is in June." Ethan added, "you've got half a year."

"Wait," Anastasia turned to Ethan, "you spent Christmas with that girl?"

Ethan shrugged, nodding his head somewhat sheepishly. "In Russia, too."

"You met her parents? Are they good-looking too?"

Rolling his eyes at the two women who were now suddenly very interested in what he as going to say.

"You'll see her later in the year," he promised under pressure.

"So, you're staying with her?" Anastasia threw back the words at him.

He shrugged, "I mean, she's nice and everything."

"Did José bet on your relationship this time?"

"No, but do you want to bet?"

"I think we have too many random bets that we didn't follow through." Anastasia shook her head. "Besides, who won the last one with Liz?"

"I did!" Kate announced proudly. "So, pay up, Steele."

"What did we bet on?"

"Six cans of soda."

"What? Seriously?" Anastasia didn't believe most of the stuff coming out of this pregnant lady's mouth. Most of the times she was going on and on about what she was craving, and there were times when she was lured into buying them for her. "Check it on your phone. I don't believe we were that lame."

"I lost that note actually," Ethan confessed. "Changed a new phone because that one ended up in the toilet."

"So you flushed it down?"

Ethan rolled his eyes and Kate laughed.

"Did you clog the bathroom?"

"No!" Ethan cried at the questions she was asking, and now he finally understood how their conversation was viewed by Kate. It was pretty childish and meaningless.

"Hey, my soda." Kate reminded, saving Ethan from hearing another bullshit question from her.

"Well, unless you can verify that I owe you six cans of soda, you're not getting it." Anastasia declared.

Kate leaned forward to reach for her drink and was about to retort when she suddenly heard a loud pop, it felt like something popped down below and liquid just started to flow out freely between her legs.

"Oh, crap."

…

"Gentlemen, excuse me." Anastasia placed a hand on Christian's upper back and leaned in to interrupt the two partners who were speaking animatedly. "Sorry to interrupt, but Grace," she turned to the only woman on the table. "Kate's water just broke." She told the woman calmly but the woman jumped up from her seat and rushed to the scene where Ethan was on the phone with the dispatcher.

"We can reschedule," Christian suggested.

"There's not much time left."

"I am aware of the timing, it's enough." Christian told the two men and shook their hands before standing up.

"Are you mad at me?" Anastasia blurted out the question before she could even think twice about why she asked it.

Christian didn't answer her, he just pulled out his phone and informed Elliot. Then, he dialed another number, completely disregarding Anastasia's presence. She sighed and went back to Kate's side, leaving Christian on the phone with his assistant who was to arrange another meeting between his mother and the two gentlemen.

Grace was timing the contractions while both Anastasia and Ethan exchanged a glance, both of them feeling useless at the moment.

"Can I visit your dad, by the way?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. He's at my old apartment. My mom's with him, you can just stop by anytime you want."

"Will I see Sally there?"

"Oh," Anastasia chortled nervously. "That all depends on your luck."

"Dammit," he mumbled.

"If she knows you're back..."

"Oh, I don't even want to think about what might happen." He shuddered at the thought of meeting her sister, and it didn't help that Anastasia had that sinister smile on her face as she nodded in agreement. "I don't believe what I've been through when I went back to your house to collect your stuff."

"That's exactly why I sent you there."

"Why not Kate?" He complained.

"Just thought you're the better candidate," she shrugged, leaning down and said in a low voice in his ear when Kate breathed, well nearly screamed, through another contraction.

"Let's hope the paramedics arrive soon."

"She's going to scream the entire restaurant down."

"This is probably going to be on the news soon," Anastasia predicted. It didn't escape anyone that Grace and Christian Grey were present as well as the wife of Elliot Grey.

When the paramedics arrived and took Kate away, Ethan left following the ambulance and Anastasia stayed behind just so she could corner her boyfriend who had been avoiding her.

"Let's go home, and go to the playroom."

He stared at her as they approached her car. She had texted Taylor telling him that she'd drive them home and he could follow in her car.

"Admit it, you need this."

"So, you're topping from the bottom now." He stared, his face expressionless but his voice stern. She knew he wasn't in the mood to be messed with but she could also feel the tension building in him from the previous situation. If she didn't distress him she'd be facing more brutal punishments from him, and it wouldn't be erotic.

"Yes, I am," she told him firmly. "Because, if you aren't taking me into the playroom, you're going to explode and take it out on me. Then, when you arrive at the hospital after Kate has the baby, you're going to rain on their parade by being your usual asshole self."

"You are so getting punished."

Anastasia passed him the keys to her car and slipped into the drivers seat.

"But, before that, we are going to talk."

And that was his last words before he drove them back to Escala in completely silence and nothing Anastasia said could get him to speak again. Guess he was silently fuming with rage now. She thought to herself as the car maneuvered its way into the garage.

…

Deciding that he probably wanted space and would demand her presence in the playroom when he was ready, she got out of the car, slammed the door shut and headed straight for the lift.

She was surprised by his poise as he fixed his gaze to the ascending number despite the sizzling chemistry surrounding them. No matter how disappointed or put off she was by his reaction to Ethan, it was expected from him, in a way.

"Do you want him?" He followed behind her to their room after stepping into the penthouse, his footsteps heavy and loud, reflecting just what he was feeling right now.

"Who?" She knew exactly who he was referring to but she still wanted him to acknowledge him by his name, something about acceptance and stuff.

"You know who."

"Voldemort?"

"Ana, don't be childish, I'm serious."

"So am I. You'll have to be a little bit more specific."

"What other man could you possibly want other than me?"

"My dad, for starters." She deadpanned. "Why is it so hard for you to say his name? I never gave you an indication that he's anything more than a friend."

"So, you don't want him? Then, why are you so cozy with him?"

"Christian, you're the childish one here at the moment."

He moved closer to her like a hunter coming at his prey, she was almost at the closet when she felt his presence behind her.

"What are you doing?" She barely got the word out before she was jumped. There was no time for her to react or even put her hands in between them as a barrier, she was locked in his arms as he pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm going to show you that I am anything but childish," he growled against her lips and proceeded to bruise her lips.

She knew she shouldn't be turned on at the moment, she should be mad at him and telling him to stop getting jealous over nothing. But his raging hard on pressed against her stomach and the way his tongue invaded her mouth feverishly and aggressively had brought out the masochist side of her. It reminded her of the lifestyle and the scenes that she hadn't been participating in much lately.

Before she knew it, they were on the floor of his walk-in closet and her clothes were stripped off of her body leaving her naked beneath him. He didn't give her any time to react and his primal growl triggered her actions as she yanked everything off of him in record time.

While the couple was busy having sex on their closet floor just to express their anger and frustration for each other, Kate was still in the private delivering room waiting for her vagina to be dilated. Elliot was there with her but she had strictly prohibited any other family members from staying only entering once in a while. She was like this the first time she had her son, so the family understood.

"I think giving birth is emotionally draining for the father but physically draining for the mother." Elliot sat in the chair next to Kate's bed, his ankle crossed over his knee as it bounced up and down.

"I think it's best if our roles are reversed." Kate's voice was strained and her hand was clutching tightly on his, her other rubbed her stomach as she breathed through the contraction. Once she let out the last breath and the pained had passed, she released his hand and tossed it aside. "I thought you'd be less whiny since you know what's going to happen, but I guess I am wrong about you."

"Well, I thought you might be different through this pregnancy," he retorted. "You were a bitch to me last time the entire pregnancy because we're having a boy, but you were different this time. Maybe we're having a girl," he suggested and kidded at the same time. He wasn't going to stress her out by starting a fight with her, which was easy given her stress level, so he had to watch his tone.

It was already easy for him to rile her up because he knew exactly just what buttons to press to get under her skin, but the Kate in labor was even worse. He was emotionally drained the last time she gave birth but he thought that was because she had been draining him since she got pregnant, because she had been cranky with him whenever they were alone. He thought this time it would be different.

"I don't care what we're having, I just want it out of me healthy, normal, and with limbs intact. Well, less on the normal part, can't expect too much when they have a father like you." She added the last part under her breath.

Elliot opened his mouth to continue the offensive joke at his expense but she cut him off again. He'd usually comment over her words but she was the boss now, he had to be at her beck and call. That was the only thing he liked less about her when she was pregnant.

"Where's Ethan and Ana?"

"Ethan's here, do you want me to get him?"

"What about Ana?" She neglected his offer and continued down her train of thought.

"Probably screwing my brother's brain out."

"I don't want to even think about sex when I'm in labor."

"You'll be in here for a while, you might as well think of something."

"Can you tell Ethan to come in with Ana when she arrives? So I can finally get rid of you."

Elliot sighed and left his seat to fulfill his duty as a husband. He walked into the waiting room and everyone stood up, their eyes trained on him. He put his hands up instantly at those curious gazes.

"Whoa, woah..." he muttered. "I got kicked out, she's still got a few hours before delivery."

His eyes shifted on to the couple that had recently arrived, they both looked just fucked in his eyes but perhaps it was because he knew about his little brothers antics too well to know that his brother wouldn't pass up any chance of a quickie. Especially after he got Anastasia back.

"She's requesting you" he pointed a finger at Ethan like he was picking out soldiers, "and your presence," he moved his finger to Anastasia.

"Huh, interesting combo," Christian murmured with an exhalation of breath as he let go of her hand so she could move out the room with Ethan.

"You guys are fast," he took the vacated seat next to his younger brother, patting his knee. The latter rolled his eyes and averted his gaze, shifting it to his phone.

...

The duo entered the room and all three of them just fell into an easy, light conversation.

"Everything okay?" Kate asked referring to the way Christian reacted about Ethan.

Anastasia shrugged, "as okay as it can be, I guess. He's just like so predictable yet so unexpected sometimes. I know he'd get jealous but I didn't know you're in town."

"You like him though, don't you?"

"Yeah, totally." He looked unconvinced. "No, like really. Having a boyfriend like him is awesome, it really makes life better."

"She loves him," Kate said from the side, knowing Ethan would start to tease her if they didn't establish that the relationship was serious beforehand. "And, he loves her. Probably showing it more than she did to him."

"I show him alright?"

"Yeah, you flash him your goodies and he's a goner. I know you two have been busy in bed, you looked calmer, unlike during the days where you weren't going to the club. I don't know about him but you certainly look satisfied and satiated each day. And you are now."

"Do you have no filter now woman?" Anastasia demanded, her face beat red, when Ethan was at her side laughing his ass off.

"You go to the club? Oh, Steele, you're never living this down."

Anastasia groaned in frustration, she was going to retort but Kate's contraction interrupted her train of thoughts.

"You know what I remembered? José said he's going to take the guy that you have a crush on out for a drink."

"Yeah, and you said it's you. Oh, I can't believe you're so conceited."

"He's always conceited," Kate rolled her eyes at her brother who appeared offended. "He's going to say that he wants a free drink but he actually just wants you to admit that you had a crush on him."

"But the minx didn't," Ethan recalled. "She was so hellbent on the idea of not dating that she had probably forgot that we were on the verge of becoming official."

"But we never were!"

"Uh, you guys kind of were a couple. Everyone assumed that." Kate reminded her best friend.

"Oh, yeah, and guess who told him about my secret crush? Huh?" Anastasia bit back in her face.

"Oh, come on, it's obvious." Ethan whined from the side and Kate nodded concurring.

"Really? It's that obvious?" And she suddenly felt so exposed and insecure and embarrassed. "Are you guys serious?"

The siblings nodded their head but Ethan couldn't contain it anymore, he let out a strangled chortle breaking his façade.

"Bastard!" Anastasia swatted him upside down the head.

"It's obvious to me that you two liked each other. I mean, I can always tell that there's something special about the two of you and it got to a point where it just went beyond friendship. But it's not like you would actually make it official because that would be just weird. So, it's like this special, unique and delicate bond that just made me want to push it to see if anything happens." Kate revealed, it was somewhat an explanation that Anastasia had thought of but never really cared to verify.

"You actually told him that I had a crush on him?"

"Yes, I just wanted to see his reaction."

"I never told you that I have a crush on anyone."

"You don't have to. Look at you guys, the last time we went out on a trip he was all by himself lost in his own world, and no one could pull him out of it, everyone called his name and got no response out of him, until you did. And, it wasn't even that loud." Kate unveiled that observation and deduction she had made long time ago during a school trip.

"Oh, because he's already heard it when everyone before me called him."

"No, it's so painfully obvious that you two were somewhat connected. Everyone could see that, because we all knew that it'd be you who could get his attention the fastest."

"You two are talking like as if I'm not in the room."

"As if," Anastasia reiterated, bumping his shoulder with hers.

"I think a contraction is going to hit... I have a feeling..." Kate screamed before she could get the last syllable out.

"How long in between?" Anastasia asked Ethan, both of the checking their phone trying to recall.

"Pretty close," was all Ethan could make out and Anastasia bought the response. "We should page the doctor."

"Wise minds think alike," Anastasia smirked as she leaned over Kate to press the button and getting punched by her in the process. "It should've been you," she muttered darkly to Ethan as she rubbed her bruising breast.

"I'm going to go for Elliot," he smirked and slipped out of the room leaving Anastasia and a wailing Kate.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **X**


	7. Say My Name

Say My Name

"You never told me why you were meeting with dad's associates."

They had left the couple with the new family addition in peace after they each had their fill of their dose of this new baby. It was a girl, and the couple decided to name it Ava. Frank was none too pleased about adults fussing over this new baby, he was sulking at the side, and Anastasia almost offered to take him with them.

They were now in her old apartment with Ray, officially ending her days without visit since he was discharged. Ethan tagged along wanting to see how Ray was doing, since they were close when he was still in America.

"I know your dad is going to crane his neck just to listen to every word we said, I'm not going to tell you why, but we are planning the annual charity event. My mom's there to help with the planning. You can't possibly rely on three males to pull off a function."

"You're right, you can't." She shrugged, mumbling to herself in concurrence. Her eyes were fixed on Ethan who was beside Ray talking to him as he stood against the wall, practicing his balance and stimulating his leg muscles.

She thought she could keep her nagging thoughts at bay, but the more she thought about that day, the more she wanted to know. So, she picked up her phone and typed a text to Christian asking him what was the real reason.

He glanced at her and smirked at her antics but picked up the phone and obliged.

 _Your dad's birthday is close, his associates wants to throw him a surprise party as well as raise awareness to heart disease and strokes._

Anastasia read and looked up from the screen, she arched her eyebrows and gave him a 'really? Are you serious?' Look.

"It's what I was told," he defended.

"So, they're going to raise money bu selling tickets and auctions?"

"Pretty much, yes. Just the basics. Your typical charity gala that makes money and donates them."

"And, have you ever consulted my father? He is the bigger share holder."

"See? I thought you meant it when you said you trusted me. I already told you that I cannot disclose much further because I am bounded by an NDA from your father."

"Fine, I'll do the talking."

Christian sighed, he wanted to remind her that even if she was spot on and guessed everything right, he wasn't supposed to confirm or deny it.

"He knew he's going to collapse and have this stroke or heart attack, so he summoned you."

He nodded, "more or less." He would tell her that she was on the right track, but that would be too obvious and he still felt guilty about breaking the man's trust with his daughter. He was in a rather difficult position.

"So, technically the annual gala that my father's charity is suppose to hold has been moved forward?"

He nodded once again.

"To his birthday?"

He shook his head negative but didn't disclose any information.

"Some time around but not on the day?"

He nodded his head, "precisely."

"Then, when's Coping Together?"

"Sometime around my birthday, it's always around that time."

"Of course it is, Grace started it because of you."

He shrugged this time.

"How far along are you guys with the planning?"

"My mom is planning it."

Anastasia was skeptical. No matter how much she trusted Grace and Christian's family, she knew that there would be something holding her back even if Grace didn't notice because she also had a charity of her own. It made Anastasia had this nagging feeling that Grace wouldn't plan it as her own.

"She's got carte blanc to this event?"

"Are you usually part of the planning process?"

"Yes, at least I'm informed of every decision and everything that's going on. I am the ambassador after all."

Christian now knew what was bothering her.

"Come to me to the family dinner this time and you can talk to my mom about it. It is the first time that everyone will be there after Ava's birth. I'll tell my mom to keep in contact with you and include you in this planning process."

…

Everyone sat around the dining table in the Grey mansion and for the first time, Anastasia truly felt that one addition to the family had made this family significantly bigger, in terms of the size of the table. She took in her surrounding after taking a seat next to Christian, with Grace sitting adjacent to her so they could talk about the charity planning. Frank sat next to Christian and Ava laid in Elliot's arms. She was one spoiled girl and she was only a few months old.

"When are you going to propose?" Mia asked Christian in a hushed tone but still loud enough to draw attention from the rest of the table while Anastasia and Grace were in a heated discussion about the upcoming event that they were planning together.

From the looks of it, they were in disagreement over something. Or more likely Anastasia didn't like an idea that Grace proposed. Either way, they were completely unaware of the on-going conversation about the younger woman the the other end of the table.

"She's not ready yet. We're not exactly in a rush to get married or anything," he shrugged but his eyes were betraying his words. He wanted to officially make her his completely and legally but he knew better than to rush her. She wasn't as fragile and delicate as she was when everything blew up at once in her face, but he still didn't want to coddle her. She obviously hadn't given their relationship too much of a thought.

"It's not like you guys have to get married right after you get engaged, you can have a long engagement. Most couples opt for an engagement as long as a few years." Mia urged from his side, and he thought that was supposed to be Grace's job. His eyes darted to his side and glanced at the duo that were still talking heatedly, completely in their own world.

"Yeah, it's not like we have to get married right away, so why can't we just wait a little bit before we decide to settle down together?"

Elliot and Kate looked like they wanted to say something about the subject and Christian knew it wouldn't be in his favor. They got married because of Frank in the first place, even though they were in love. He shot them a look shutting them up, having one person blabbering next to his ear was enough, besides it was Mia. He didn't need someone else giving him an earful.

"Okay, look at it this way, Christian." Mia was still not giving up on convincing him to pop the question and Elliot smirked at his little brother as he watched him through the torturous lecture presented by none other than their little sister.

"Mia," Christian wanted to shut her up but Carrick spoke.

"Let your sister finish," which shocked all three of his children. He never meddled in their relationship and he wasn't the one to join their conversation on a dining table unless it was about the real world, sports or their career and studies.

"Dad!"

Carrick gave no response, he just continued to eat from his plate. Christian suddenly felt helpless sitting at the dining table surrounded by his family.

"Elliot and Kate just had their second child and you're not even married. How can they believe that they're cousins in the future if their age gap is so big. Frank is already in pre-school and he'd be in elementary school in a couple of years."

Christian rolled his eyes subtly, he wasn't at all surprised when Mia brought up the age gap between their kids. She had always dreamed of having a big family where her brothers all had kids similar in age so she could play with them.

"Why don't you work on it?" He deadpanned sarcastically.

"Christian!" Carrick scolded and Elliot silently laughed.

"You need to marry her and start making babies." Christian started to drown her out as she babbled on. It wasn't until Carrick spoke again that brought him back to the table.

"Christian," his father started, his voice slow and gentle and this was the exact tone that children wanted to avoid from their parents. It was the tone that basically warned them that there would be a lecture ahead of them in their very near future.

As if on instinct, his glance sideways only to find his girlfriend still in a deep conversation with his mother. He sighed and turned his attention back to his father.

"I think your sister is right. Granted, I don't agree much to her theory most of the time, she and your mother are the ultimate match maker, which can be pushy at times."

"And that's suppose to make me agree with what you're going to say next?"

"No, son, but I do think you should consider starting your family. I'm not saying that because of the possible age gap between my grandchildren but logically speaking, Christian, think rationally. You make decisions like this on a daily basis, so ask yourself one question, when is the perfect time to propose?"

"Well, I didn't exactly have a yardstick for that now do I? There's no standard." He replied immediately which was exactly what Carrick thought his youngest son would do, but it wasn't what he wanted him to do.

"Son, think about it."

"You asked for mom's hand weeks after you guys met. Both of you just getting out of a serious relationship with some other people, and you two just jumped into a wagon together and sprinted toward the courthouse. I was told that neither of your parents were happy with that decision and it took them a long while to get over." Completely disregarding his father's request, the hotheaded man continued with his argument. "Now, as for my brother, he didn't plan anything but just got married because you and Kate's family demanded it, thinking it'd be a humiliation to the family when a child's born out of wedlock. I'm not some love expert or anything close to experienced when it comes to relationships but I don't like to be rushed."

"Just like his girl," Kate added to Elliot in a whisper and giggled when he beamed back at her in agreement.

"I mean, why should we rush to get married when we know we won't break up. Marriage is just a piece of paper that legalizes your relationship, it doesn't change how much we commit to one another. You told Kate and Elliot to get married because you don't want a lawsuit from her father, but there's nothing pressuring you so why are you pushing me to propose? Ana probably doesn't even want to think about marriage at this stage. Elliot told me he loved her after the first night they were together and I'd say she probably felt the same. Why do people have to get married if they love each other? Marriage just feels overrated."

"Simply speaking marriage is the legalization process of a relationship between two people, but it does make everything so much simpler. Once you are married, it gives you more access to a lot of things in life. As a married man, you will be taken more seriously in your career and you will be more respected, and sometimes married life changes your perspective too."

Christian didn't say anything, he didn't want to argue further. To him, they could simply live a life where they were like a married couple just without the license. Perhaps it was the license that was important because it was in the eyes of the public. Before he met Anastasia, he was well respected already in the business world, he couldn't see how it would change after he got married. He would probably just turn into this old and bald CEO sitting behind his desk like people would imagine for a chairman for a multi-billion corporation.

"If I am going to marry her, are you going to give me another lecture about prenup?"

"It's up to you, but I would strongly recommend one from a legal perspective."

"Oh, so first you urge me to get married and then you tell me that I have to think about the possible consequences once I get a divorce? What even is the point of marriage then? If I never get married, I would probably never have to worry about losing my possession if I ever break up with the girl."

"Marriage bonds you closer and makes you feel more like a family."

"That's just old fashioned. You didn't ask Kate to sign a prenup."

"No, but Kate asked Elliot to sign one."

"I didn't know you're worth so little, bro."

"Kate's the heir to Kavanagh Media but I own my own company."

"So you actually signed a prenup?"

"It doesn't matter if I signed it or not as long as we don't get a divorce. It'll just be a piece of useless and meaningless paper if we never divorced." Elliot explained his perspective but that wouldn't be convincing enough for Christian.

"Then, tell me son," Carrick brought his attention back. "Do you want to marry her?"

"Yes, for sure."

"Then when do you think will be the best time to ask her the question?"

"I don't know, we'll see as we go."

"Is your relationship currently in a stable place where you think you can ask her?"

"What are you, dad? My shrink?"

"Just humor me."

"Yes, we are."

"Then, just think about it. Think about the reasons that are pulling you back, because if you don't explore your options and their consequences you might regret for not having enough time together."

Christian rolled his eyes mentally but nodded his head just so they could drop the subject and move on.

"Are you guys going to Ray's birthday?" Anastasia didn't miss a beat to break the ice that she didn't know had formed around the table.

"Of course, I'm not going to miss it for the world," Kate replied and Elliot nodded.

Of course they would be going together.

"Good, because it's going to be a charity event." Anastasia announced.

"The annual Stronger than Steel event?"

Anastasia nodded in confirmation.

"Why?" Kate asked, their event was usually held in the middle of the year, but always before Coping Together.

"To raise awareness of heart disease and the importance of a healthy lifestyle."

"Is this what you are going to advocate for in future campaigns?" Kate, always the journalist.

"It could be a side project," Anastasia shrugged, this wasn't her decision to make. "We are primarily focused on homeless and abandoned kids. Just want to get it out of the way before his actual birthday you know."

Kate knew that there was this unspoken fear in the family, well between Anastasia and Carla that Ray wouldn't make it to the date of their annual event fully recovered because of his lung infection which could be tricky for someone still recovering from other illnesses.

…

"Holy Jesus, Anastasia," he breathed out when he saw her laying in bed waiting for him only in her lingerie. "What's the occasion?" He licked his lips, his mouth watered and he was already salivating at the sight before him, he didn't need more encouragement to dive into her and feast on her.

However the only odd that was stopping him was because over the time that he had known her, either as his girlfriend or as his submissive, he knew that she wouldn't initiate any sexual activity between them unless there was something wrong. Or if she was stressed out about something and wanted to get her mind off of it.

"Can't a girl surprise her boyfriend with a night of passion?"

"Sure she can but she must be someone else and not my girlfriend." He quickly stripped until he was left in his boxers and climbed into bed next to her. "Tell me, what's bothering you?"

Sighing, "why do you have to know me so well?"

"I wouldn't be your lover if I don't know you, Ana. Now, come on, tell me. We might have trouble saying saccharine things to one another but we've never had trouble communicating. They're all shadows of the lifestyle."

She had to agree that they both had been emotionally bounded the lifestyle and it made them hard to express their feelings verbally, but communication otherwise had never been a problem between them because the lifestyle required open communication and honesty.

"It's my sister."

"I figure as much."

"We kind of got into a fight today in front of my dad."

 _Anastasia walked into her old apartment and was greeted by her father sitting at the table in the kitchen eating. She smiled at the sight. Him eating by himself was as sight that she'd love to see. Carla was nearby keeping an eye on him while cooking a light brunch for everyone._

 _"Have you eaten, Ana?" Carla asked as her eldest daughter rounded the table to greet her father with a loud kiss smacked on his forehead._

 _"Yes, I've had breakfast with Christian," she replied. Sliding into the seat adjacent to Ray and putting down her phone on the table so it wouldn't fall out of her jeans's pocket when she sat down._

 _"How's Christian?"_

 _"He's great. He needs to go to the office today, so he'll probably come around for dinner. He said he'll try to make it to dinner but he probably can't."_

 _"Tell him to take care of the stuff at work first. It's fine."_

 _Anastasia nodded and didn't comment further. "And, how are you my dear father?"_

 _"I've had better days," Ray grumbled with a mouth full. His speech had almost returned to normal and but his brain couldn't catch up with the speed his mouth moved, so he would usually just blurt things out. At least he sounded normal now._

 _"Why are your eyes closed daddy? I thought we had an agreement that you'd open your eyes and look at the person that you're talking to."_

 _He shook his head._

 _"Daddy, how do you know what you are eating is safe if you don't even look at it?"_

 _"I'm half way through it and I'm still alive."_

 _When he first started to make those snide remarks, Anastasia would laugh at how adorable and amiable he was, but it was now starting to get to her a little. He was clearly too spoiled._

 _"Well, you can't risk lives like that right? What would you do if I ate something without knowing what that is?"_

 _"Watch you eat."_

 _"What if it's poison?"_

 _"You should know better, you're old enough."_

 _Anastasia chortled. "Oh really, then you should also know better than to eat with your eyes closed."_

 _Ray didn't respond, he just continued to eat._

 _"Then what about our agreement, daddy? Didn't you promise me that you'd open your eyes to look at me and Christian when we visit?"_

 _"Christian?"_

 _Anastasia rolled her eyes. Her father had been obsessed with her boyfriend since he started meeting up with him and it never stopped. It didn't help ease his obsession that Christian visited him whenever Anastasia went, which was almost every day. It also didn't escape Ray that Christian was the one that got the insurance company to add clauses to their contract and get the ball rolling so they could get their money back quicker._

 _"He's not here daddy."_

 _"Where is he?"_

 _"He is working today."_

 _"Tell him to come."_

 _"Daddy, he has to work."_

 _"I want to see him."_

 _"Don't you want to see me?"_

 _"No," he shook his head._

 _"Daddy," she chastised. "Is Christian all you care about?"_

 _"No," he also said._

 _"Do you care about me?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Who am I?"_

 _"You are Annie."_

 _"Do you want to look at me then? See if Christian has been feeding me."_

 _"He has, I know he has."_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"He told me."_

 _"Did he show you any proof that he's been taking care of me?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then you should probably look at me to see if he's telling the truth."_

 _Ray would normally open his eyes to look at Christian and then Anastasia if the former was here, but if not, it would take a lot more persuasion from Anastasia to get him to open his eyes to look at her. He had been singing Christian's praises ever since he got to know about the young fellow in person. When Anastasia asked him if he remembered saying that she was married to Christian, he confessed that he knew what he had said._

 _"Of course Christian has been taking care of her," Sally emerged from the only guest room in that apartment showered and fully dressed like she was going out._

 _"Are you going somewhere?" Anastasia questioned which caught Carla's attention._

 _"You sit your butt down, young lady." Carla commanded to Sally sternly, which was a first in Anastasia's eyes._

 _Sally threw her elder sister a stink eye but didn't move._

 _"Sally, now. I told you that you're not going out. You're here for your father you're not coming back for friends or parties."_

 _"You're just saying it because I'm using your money while Ana is using her boyfriend's. Well, guess what, I can also live off of my boyfriend."_

 _"Then why the hell are you still here?" Anastasia bit before she could stop herself._

 _"Why are you here then? Why aren't you at home scrubbing floors for your rich boyfriend? Oh, I know, because your boyfriend has hired a housekeeper so you can just sit around spending his money and swiping his card."_

 _"Sally!" Carla gasped at what was coming out of her daughter's mouth. "Why do you hate Ana so much?"_

 _"I loath her because she's done nothing in her life and look at her, she's got a rich boyfriend to spoil her. I'll bet she'll be signing one hell of a prenup. If they get married of course, but again, he's so much more generous than her. He'll probably give me a credit card once you guys are married."_

 _"What did you actually ask him when you went to his office last time?"_

 _"You went to his office?" Carla nearly dropped the pan in her hand when she heard that._

 _"She was also in London before she came back." Anastasia tattled on, feeling a rush of adrenaline as she slowly peeled the angel aura off of her sister for her mother. Call her selfish and evil but she really needed her mom to see what her gem truly looked like._

 _"Sally, what else have you lied about?"_

 _"Her credit card bills probably," Anastasia muttered darkly. Of all days, today was the day where she didn't feel like being nice and being the bigger person. She had always tried to be nice and act like a sister to Sally but she didn't feel like it today, probably because Christian wasn't there with her._

 _"You didn't give me your bills for the past few months." That reminded Carla._

 _"Probably because the sum's too big to handle?" Anastasia suggested._

 _"Will you stop being a bitch and just shut up already?" Sally yelled in her face. "And, to answer your question, it is too big to handle, so guess what? Your boyfriend was generous enough to cover it for me."_

 _"Is that why you were in his office? You were trying to get him to pay your credit card debt?"_

 _Sally smirked and nodded her head in triumph. "He's naïve enough to think that it would get me out of your lives. But, guess what, I'm not leaving just like that. He's going to be my brother-in-law, and you've finally done something right in your life."_

 _At that point, Anastasia couldn't contain her seething anger any longer, she knew about Christian's financial support in paying Ray's hospital bills but this was the first time she had heard about her sister going directly to her boyfriend for money. She was already mad at her for ditching school and coming back when she knew they were struggling financially, shorting on cash._

 _"If that's what you want to believe, then so be it, but remember this. I am only going to say it once, so you better listen carefully. Because when we do get married, you are not going to receive a single penny from him or from me. You will not be receiving anything from us. Not now, now ever."_

 _"You think you can tell him what to do? If he's desperate enough to get me to stop bothering you, he'd sign me a hefty cheque thinking it could buy my silence."_

 _"Well, guess what, news flash little girl. He may have done it once but he won't repeat his mistake. You wouldn't be asking him for money if he is as stupid as you pictured him."_

 _"Annie," Ray reached out to grab Anastasia's hand. "Calm down," he urged. "Don't yell, don't get angry."_

 _Anastasia sat back down in her seat, she had even contemplated on hauling the knife near Ray's plate at her sister, because she was so angry that she would love to see her helpless sister bleed a little._

 _"Sally," Ray lectured tiredly. "Drop it."_

 _"You're always on her side. You never acted like you were my dad."_

 _"That's because you never acted like you were my child."_

 _At that moment, Anastasia couldn't be more proud of Ray's witty comebacks and quick thinking._

 _"I don't have to act like your child to be your child."_

 _"You also don't have to be jealous of your sister."_

 _"I'm not jealous!" She screamed._

 _"Quiet down, Sally." Carla scolded._

 _"Oh now the perfect child is here, everyone's against me?"_

 _By that time Anastasia really want to leave if not for Ray's iron grip on her wrist keeping her in place. It was when she missed Christian the most._

 _"I wish Christian is here," Ray sighed, and Anastasia couldn't agree more on that sentiment._

"I guess my presence is still required, huh. Why didn't you call me?"

"Yeah, it is. At least you can act as a buffer. She'd rein it in a little when you're around," she rolled her eyes at the implication of this statement and it wasn't lost on him either. "I would call you but I don't want to interrupt your work."

"You know you can call me anytime. You're more important than my work."

"Well, you have to focus right because I just quit my job and I am technically living off of you and living in your house and depending on you for everything. Heck, my family is somewhat dependent on you."

"Ana, you know that what I am worth can last us _and_ your family a lifetime even if I leave GEH. I told you to focus on your dad, I can take care of you."

"I guess I'm just lucky that I have you. I know I'll be struggling really hard right now to find a job because my resume sucks."

"I'm also very lucky to have found you. Trust me, I didn't have everything until you came."

Anastasia would've teased him about saying all those sweet stuff that was pretty usual for a hardcore Dominant like him but the tantrum from her sister this morning was still plaguing her thought.

"She probably needs just as much therapy as my mom does."

"I can recommend people."

"That's not the issue here. The problem is how to get them to therapy."

"Do you want me to talk to them?"

"My mom perhaps," she shrugged. "Well, you can do both if you want to since they both adore you so much."

"If you want me to, you know I'd do anything for you."

She nodded, "let's just forget about it for now and worry about it tomorrow."

"I know a great way to forget about everything," he smirked at her as he rolled on top of her. "How do you like to be fucked tonight, Miss Steele?"

…

In the foyer of Christian's penthouse, a crowd gathered. It was chaotic than ever and Anastasia couldn't wait for Taylor to shuffle everyone into their respective car. They even prepared a SUV for Ray's wheelchair. Initially, they were going for the limousine but it wouldn't be high enough to fit Ray's wheel chair and would require Christian and his guys to carry him on and off of the car which would cause discomfort to the man.

"Ana," Sally pulled her so-called boyfriend through the crowd of staff working on last minute perfecting the hair and make up on Carla and everyone in attendance tonight.

Putting on a tired smile she turned around to face her sister whom she was still furious at.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me?" She held up a tie with a messy knot. Anastasia glanced between the little couple and the nervously fidgeting boy who Sally claimed to be her boyfriend and date for the event. If it was Sally on her own, she would've made it difficult for her but since there were guests around, Anastasia bit.

"For someone who is studying for hotel management, tying a tie has been an issue for you?" Anastasia took the tie from her sister's hand and started to tie the knot for her date. She couldn't help but make that comment, she had been seething with Sally's behavior lately, ever since Christian 'tattled' to her about their encounter in Grey House.

Sally shrugged, expressing her real attitude but managed to look contrite in front of her boyfriend to act like the angel that he believed she was.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Anastasia saw her boyfriend talking to Carla in hushed whispers and the latter's occasional glance toward them and Christian's impassive expression told Anastasia that he was probably expressing the thoughts that had been plaguing him for the longest time. Which was the fact that Carla should probably consider seeking help from a professional to relief the stress that she was feeling lately with Ray's illness and also with Sally's out of control demeanors.

To not draw any attention on them, Anastasia kept her focus on the tie that she was working on. She had learned a few knots from Christian but she stuck to the most simple form since it wasn't her job to dress them up. They were old enough to be able to take care of themselves. Then again, this boy was also some rich kid that was spoiled rotten by his parents, in fact, his parents were attending the same event tonight.

"There you go," she put the tie around the boy's neck and tightened it, she adjusted his collar and ensured the tie was in place before leaving it up to the boy to alter it himself.

She sighed when the two didn't even as much as utter a single word of appreciation. It had probably already been established, but it was confirmed now that Carla had failed in Sally's education miserably.

"Hey," Christian approached her as she watched the young couple interact. They were a giggling mess and walking around with hairdressers chasing behind them trying to spray stuff on their head.

"Hi," she replied, "good talk with my mother?"

"Not really," he grimaced. "I think she took offense in what I told her."

"Perhaps you weren't that smooth with your words."

"How much smoother can I be when it is painfully obvious that she needs help. I don't know how you are so different from Sally but I am grateful that you didn't get influenced by Carla as much as your sister did. I am also very glad that you grew up with your father, he is a man that I truly respect."

"Do you think Sally will accept it when my mom approaches her with it?"

"Probably not, but she'll have to suck it up and go."

"How do you talk to people who are just… I don't know… manipulative in nature?"

"She isn't manipulative in nature, she just has a very distinct goal in mind and it seems like she's manipulative but in her defense she's just trying to achieve that goal."

"To spend money that just naturally comes to her." She snorted. "About what you asked me yesterday night."

"Oh," he chuckled, "that. You did give me an answer though."

"You were very blunt."

"I was."

"You never told me the whereabouts of the ring?"

"You'll just have to find out."

"Don't tell me you're going to give it to me on our wedding day."

"Oh no, but it will be on your finger soon."

"I want to be conscious when it comes on to my finger."

"Did you think I was going to sneak it up your finger when you're asleep?" He laughed at her logic.

"Well, you could."

"You'll be sober and conscious when that happens."

 _Anastasia was on the verge of falling asleep as she lay in his arms in their post-coital bliss when she heard a deep rumbling stemming from his chest, then she heard his voice._

 _"Ana."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Marry me."_

 _"That wasn't a question was it?" She looked up at him through her lashes. "Is that all you've been thinking about? I heard you think, it's really loud by the way," she giggled._

 _"Okay, you want a question. Marry me?" He purposely heightened the pitch and raised the tone at the end of the two words, saying it in the tone of a question._

 _She giggled louder. "That sounds forced. How about putting in a sentence?"_

 _"Jesus, woman, you just love to hang me on the strings aren't you? Just give me an answer."_

 _"You have to ask me properly."_

 _"What, down on one-knee? I thought you'd kick me if I really do that."_

 _"You know what I meant," she giggled swatting his chest as she clambered on top of him waiting for him to rephrase the question._

 _"Will you marry me?" He asked in a poker face as if it was just any other ordinary question not the life changing one._

 _She giggled when he gave her a straight face. She laughed harder when he pinched her sides reminding her that he had asked her a proper question._

 _"Okay. Yes."_

 _"That's not enthusiastic enough, you made it sound like I forced you to say yes."_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Better," he grinned and beamed at her._

…

Ray wasn't happy about the party but when he was told that it would cancel out with the annual event that they had to host, he seemed to be more accepting. His eyes were wide open, he was speaking and his brain was functioning normally, tonight seemed to be epic. He wasn't in his wheelchair and was sitting in a chair just like every other normal people.

He only agreed to share his story if they kept it simple and short. He had gotten praises for his quick and astonishing recovery. He was still a little confused at times, but Anastasia was really proud of her father tonight. He ate everything in his plate by himself and also in record time, which was new to her. Then, he actually conversed with some other people, as well as his associates.

What Ray enjoyed the most was showing Christian off, much to Grace's amusement and Christian's slight annoyance. He took great pride in having Christian as his future son-in-law even though none of them told him that Christian had actually blurted out the proposal and they were actually engaged, though still not completed with an engagement ring.

"Oh, no, the ring is still in the making." Anastasia had often had to explain it to people who came over congratulating her and wanting to take a look at her finger.

The attention that the announcement had attracted was really irritating Sally, and Anastasia, too. She had been trying to keep an eye on Sally the entire night but she kept getting side tracked by women fawning over her.

Also because she was the ambassador, she had other duties which meant she couldn't stick around her father all the time to ensure that nothing happened to him. She was hoping that Christian could stick with him but Christian was also kind of a big deal around. So, she asked Taylor to keep an eye on Ray just in case he slipped.

Ray seemed to be enjoying the night and Anastasia was happy because her father was. When she asked if he wanted more food, he said yes and wheeled himself away telling her to come find him when she got the food. She asked Sally to look out for him since Taylor needed to do a patrol around the ground and turned around, she was glad that her father was eating.

"Ana," Grace approached her and gave her a hug being considerate of the plate of food in her hand.

"Grace," she beamed at the woman. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to attend your weekly dinners."

"Oh, don't worry. It's not like my son has a record for full attendance. He's rarely showed up at the family house until he's met you. He probably doesn't even know what family is to him until you."

"Aw, don't say that Grace. He adores you. He just doesn't know how to reciprocate the love."

"I think he's doing a great job at showering you with love and affection."

"He is," Anastasia couldn't agree more to that statement.

"He's so happy with you."

"I am with him, too."

"Tell me, darling girl, did he really propose to you?" She kidded, after all this had been the talk of the night. Christian was a known bachelor around the West Coast, he was the most sought after. The problem was none could attract his attention like Anastasia.

Anastasia giggled uncontrollably and so hard that there were almost tears in her eyes. "Oh, I'm glad someone asked. He did, but he didn't give me a ring. It wasn't a romantic proposal like everyone imagined."

Grace joined her laughter. "I better keep this between us then."

"You better, don't want to taint his reputation." She giggled even more. "I wasn't expecting a romantic setting with him down on one-knee and a ring in his palm. Honestly, I think the way he just blurted out was perfect. It wasn't exaggerated and it was just plain like our relationship is. It's real."

"I'm glad," Grace sniffled and gave the brunette an embarrassing smile as she dabbed away the tears threatening to escape. "Oh, you have no idea how happy I am that he has finally found someone to love."

It was the L-word that the both of them had struggled with. Perhaps all the talks about sex had shied they away from expression of their true feelings, or maybe they didn't need those verbal declaration because their actions were enough proof.

"What's happening?" Anastasia's expression snapped into a highly alerted and wary look as she searched for the origin of the commotion.

When she had located it, she cursed under her breath and shoved the plate in Grace's hands and rushed off.

"What's going on?" She demanded the same time Christian arrived beside her with Taylor in tow. Sally stood beside an empty chair weeping at the immobile Ray on the floor.

Carla quickly rushed to offer Sally comfort.

Taylor whipped out his phone and dialed for an ambulance.

Christian and Anastasia were the first two to get close to Ray to examine the damage while people talked around them, all trying to offer them a recount of the what had happened. They determined that there was no external injury but he seemed to have hit his head. Christian asked a few people that he knew what they had witnessed and Anastasia wanted to take her anger out on someone.

That someone was quickly pinpointed, and it was Sally.

"I left for five minutes. Five fucking minutes, and he slid down the chair! I gave you one job and trusted you with our father, and this is what you do? What the fuck have you been doing! All you have to do is stand in front of him to prevent him from sliding down, you don't have to lift a single finger. You could've been looking at your phone as you stood before him. What the fuck are you doing beside him?" She screamed in her face only making her cry louder.

Carla shot Anastasia a look telling her to stop.

"You're always protecting her and saying that she is just a baby. Well, news flash, she's a grown ass woman now. She's in Switzerland by herself for god's sake, how can you still protect her from a mistake that was obviously hers. She needs to pay for her consequences. If you want to coddle her then don't you dare tell me to stop when I yell at her for hurting _my_ father!"

Anastasia turned around and went back kneeling next to her father as the paramedics examined him. They had just arrived which was faster than they had expected. That was because Christian had them on standby just in case. With the help of him and Taylor, the men had lifted Ray and carefully laid him on the stretcher where he was wheeled in to the ambulance and drove off to the hospital. The initial report from the paramedics were that he was stable and semi-conscious, enough to inform the location of pained areas.

Sitting in the back of the SUV as they followed behind the ambulance, Anastasia felt a mix of emotions, all of them extreme and strong. Her eyes were not stone cold and completely emotionless, it was almost scary to look at her face.

She wanted to punch Sally and Carla, she wanted to cry for his father but she had to stay strong for him. It would've made her felt so much better if she had threw a few punches at the mother-daughter duo earlier but that would've hurt Ray, and a domestic fight was the last thing that Ray had hoped for. This kind of scenario would only make Ray feel worse.

So, she refrained.

But, it didn't ease her frustration.

Nothing was helping her with the emotions that were swirling inside her. She felt like she was going to explode and she was thankful that Christian was giving her space and not cuddling her, it was the last thing in her mind.

"Mr Steele is currently in the ICU, he will be wheeled into the OR if we detect any abnormality."

Detained by mild traffic they made it several minutes later than the ambulance and was only informed that they weren't allowed to see the patient until further notice, and was ushered into the family waiting room.

"Let's go take a walk," she didn't wait for his response and pulled him out of the room. "Call us when there's an update," she instructed the nurse at the station who recognized Christian so she knew that they were important people. She nodded fearing that she was unstable. With that, they merged into the darkness.

"I left because I don't know how I will react when I see my mom and my sister again. I am blaming them for this at the moment and I have no idea the condition my dad's in. I just need to get out before I do something I'd regret." She mumbled through her tears, the ones that she had tried to rein in but was failing minute by minute. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she said the following words to him.

"If you want to leave, do it now. I need to be on my own at the moment so please don't think that I am abandoning you."

He said nothing. He only put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him where he knew she would feel safe and secure enough to let everything out. For the second time since they saw each other again, she cried on his shoulder and he was once again assured that with him being there for her was enough.

"I just hope he doesn't fall back into depression." She sniffled more to herself than to him.

Her tears couldn't seemed to be stopped. Every time she thought she could stop them, a single thought about her father and the state he was currently in brought new ones to her eye sockets.

"Thank you, Christian. For being here with me." She mumbled through her teary face, she still couldn't contain her tears. It was the result of all the emotions being contained through the majority of the year. It had accumulated and the accident was the final straw to trigger her.

"I love you."

She melted, the simple declaration was enough to settle her for a little bit. She snuggled closer to him in the middle of the sidewalk uncaring of everyone that was passing them by.

"And, I love you." She didn't know if she had said it out loud but it had been on repeat in her mind as it went blank.

For a moment, she just couldn't process any more information and she just stood in his arms in the middle of the road next to the hospital, waiting for either one of their phone to ring. She actually dreaded her phone to ring because she was his next of kin and only one type of news would require the hospital to contact the next of kin.

And, she prayed that she never had to receive that call.

Thankfully, it was Christian's that rang requesting their presence.

…

Christian knew he couldn't plan something fancy or simply plan anything, he had already blurted out the question in bed and even though she had already consented but he kept the part about the ring. He was in possession of it but he wanted to give it to her fully clothed. He couldn't plan anything because she would know that he was going to get down on one-knee and propose, and she wouldn't like that. He just wanted to surprise her with her ring.

Anastasia had already suspected that this hiking date that he had asked her to go on would be the one where he presented her the ring, but she just didn't know how he was going to do it. He didn't want to wait any longer himself to put that ring on her finger, so he conceded and allowed her to think that this was the trip.

"Why is there a hammock hanging in the middle of nowhere. I mean, this is a hiking trail that isn't exactly so popular since you chose to hike here." She made her way to the hanging bed and a part of her told herself that she was going to find a surprise here from Christian. He was definitely the one that purposely placed it here.

She stood on her tippy toes and peaked inside, as expected, she found a Cartier box.

"Christian, you've already blurted out the question and now you're just going to leave the ring here? What if I didn't notice the hammock?"

"Well, what's the point of hiding it longer if you already know that I'm going to give you the ring during this trip. You're already suspecting it when I told you that we're going on a hike." He shrugged, both of his hands stuffed in his pants pocket.

"Aren't you going to give me the ring now?"

"Open the box, I want you to see it first. What if you don't like the design? Or what if it doesn't fit?"

"You've measured my finger already," she reminded him when he wrapped a string around her ring finger when he thought she was sleeping. Though, he knew she was awake, but sometimes it was easy to hide things in plain sight. Like now.

She opened the box while glaring at him from the corner of her eyes. The box was empty. She snapped it shut and extended her palm.

"Okay, come on, I know you have it. Put it on my finger," she instructed.

"What makes you think that I have the ring with me?"

"Well, it's not in the box and I know that it's a pretty expensive ring."

"You eavesdropped my conversation with Ray?" He arched an eyebrow at her amused.

"That's not the point," she stomped her little foot and snapped at him. "If you're not giving it to me I'm going to search you. You've been putting me on edge since you told my dad you're proposing."

"Okay, go ahead," he took his hands out of his pockets and let them rest on his sides.

She narrowed her eyes at him just to see that he wasn't playing some trick with her before she started to feel her hands all over his body, patting and digging into pockets. "Did you find it?" He asked, thoroughly entertained when she huffed as she came up empty-handed.

"I know you're hiding it somewhere," she accused him.

"I am," he admitted, "but I'm not going to tell you until I want to. So, are you going to finish this hike or not?"

"You're hiding it in the food," she deduced when they arrived at the bottom of the hill where they went into a diner and sat down.

Christian laughed, "now you're just coming up with all those crazy conspiracy theories that aren't even verified or true." He had never been to this place and he had never taken this trail before other than having one of his security guys hang up the hammock and put the empty box in there. He didn't know about the diner but it came highly recommended online so he decided to try it.

"I don't trust you," she slitted her eyes at him.

He shrugged helplessly, "fine," accepting his fate. "You're engaged to me, so whatever you want to believe."

"Can you just put me out of my misery? I've been living on constant alert for the entire day."

"Why are you so nervous? I'm the one proposing and you're the one sitting on the edge since I asked you out to this date." He couldn't help but laugh at her. He knew she was just too excited and really intrigued about the ring because Ray praised it and she had heard the entire conversation between them.

She pouted, "just show me."

"Okay, I'll show you."

"I want to wear it, too."

He smirked at her eagerness, he was just as eager to slide that ring on her finger but he had been enjoying teasing her so far. The place where he hid the ring was so obvious and she would've found it if she wasn't so focused on his face. If she had been paying attention to anything other than where he was hiding the ring and trying to get a clue from his face, she would've already found something unusual about the way he dressed already.

It wasn't until when their food had been placed before her that moved her gaze away from him, but her eyes would snap back up whenever his range of motion was a little too big in her peripheral.

"What an entertaining meal," he sighed contentedly as he wiped his mouth and left a wade of bill on the table with a hefty tip.

She would normally give him the stink eye when he tip someone so generously, it wasn't because she thought he was wasting money or anything, she wouldn't dictate how he spend his hard-earned money, it was just that she still couldn't get use to how he could just throw a deck of cash at someone like it was just paper with insignificant value. Though, this time, she didn't. She was squinting closely and analyzing all his behavior.

"You're not going to get anything out of my by keeping me under your scrutinizing glare all day, baby." He chortled, taking her by the hand and leading her to the end of the trail where they headed for the car.

"You're driving?" She asked when she saw the R8 parked in front of an Audi SUV with Taylor standing near the driver's seat.

"Yeah," he nodded, "thought I'd take you somewhere."

She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering if he was going to finally produce the ring there.

"Are you going to have me go on a treasure haunt just to find that ring?"

"That's actually not a bad idea," he contemplated. "But, no, though I'd probably consider having you go on a a scavenger haunt next time for your wedding gifts."

"Pleural?"

"Of course, pleural. SIP will be one of them. What, you think I'd just give you one piece of present for our wedding? You're marrying me, woman! I've never just stuck with a singular gift even when I was courting you."

"Courting me? When have you ever done that? When you begged your mom to host that thing on Children's Day collaborating with my dad?"

"Oh, no, earlier than that."

"When you're trying to get me to be your sub? Or the time when you asked for TPE?"

"Well, I was trying to get you to stay with me, asking for TPE is probably not the most appropriate approach." He shrugged admittedly. "I would've offered more if you chose to stay. Our arrangement would've turned into a romantic relationship if we gave it time."

"You're so confident now, then why did you leave when I left you that note?"

"You made it clear that we can discuss everything via email."

"Yet, you never emailed me."

"I couldn't get my head around my feelings, so I was afraid that if I emailed you I'd come off snapping at you and pissing you off even more."

"So, you just decided to server all contact? Interesting."

"That's not important now is it? You're trying to get me to put a ring on your finger."

"You act like I'm forcing you to marry me."

"Oh, I'm not. I'd beg you to be my wife, but it's fun to see you all worked up."

He opened the door to the passenger's seat for her and proceed to get behind the wheel himself. He started up the car and pulled out from the sidewalk, the SUV followed closely behind. Anastasia casually turned her head to watch him, she always enjoyed watching him drive, following closely by watching him sleep. She liked the look on him when he was concentrated.

A beam of sunlight shone through the car windshield, and Christian leaned over to take out the sunglasses from the glove box in front of her and flipped the sun visor down. Anastasia's eyes followed his movements and gawked at the side of his face after he wore the shades.

"I know you're staring."

"Well, you're hot like that. I liked it when you wear shades, even though you don't exactly look like the kind of person who wears flannel shirts, but I'd say you're pulling it off quite well. Especially with your sleeves rolled up. Wait…" she smoothed her hand over his forearm and halted when she reached the part where his sleeves were folded. "You never button it up, your sleeves were always rolled up messily." She played with the button in confusion, it wasn't like him to dress this way.

He smirked and he could feel his heart beat pick up, luckily they were close to the destination they had in mind. She was very close to her target yet it seemed like looking for the ring was the last thing in her mind at the moment.

"Christian?" She questioned when she felt something ring-like hidden beneath the thin fabric layer formed by the rolled up sleeve.

 _We're almost there,_ he thought to himself, _just a give me one more minute before you jump me_. He drove off the empty road and followed a trail into what appeared to be a forest. He wasn't far in when he parked and turned off the engine.

The moment the car stopped, she ripped open the button and the diamond on the ring was already peaking out. When she touched the sleeve gently, the rest of it came falling off the hook.

"Christian, I can't believe you hid it away from me in plain sight."

He knew what was going to happen next when he thought of this spot. He pushed his seat back to the furthest it could get since it was a double-seat car. She climbed off of her seat and straddled him immediately. The smile couldn't get any bigger on her lips as she shoved the ring in his face, demanding him to put it on.

"You made me work for you, so now I'm making you work to get this ring." He smirked as he took her hand and slid it on smoothly.

"I didn't make you work. I never played hard to get. At least, that wasn't my intention. Life just keeps getting in the way."

"Oh, really, it wasn't your intention? Who was the one that asked me to wait?"

"That wasn't playing hard to get."

"Sure that wasn't. If your dad didn't get sick and I wasn't insisting on seeing you everyday would you have given me the time of the day and finally say it that we're an item? I believe you'd persuade yourself to believe that I wouldn't wait for you and you're better off without me."

"More like you're better off without me."

"Guess what? We all got baggages. So, now that you're my fiancé, we are going to carry those baggages together."

She giggled when he pulled her closer and nuzzled his nose against her throat and peppering kisses down her front. "Why here?"

"I know you want to fuck me in this car the last time I fucked you on the hood."

"Ah, yes, I remember," she moaned. "You need to keep this car and don't you dare wreck it."

"We can christen all the cars that we own." He suggested against her cleavage after pulling her shirt collar lower.

"But I like this car. Ah!" She yelped in surprise when he pinched both of her nipples together. Her hands went into his hair as she grind her wet core against his bulge. "We are probably a little too dressed."

"So, undress me."

Her hand accidentally hit the button to turn on the radio when she was tossing his pants away and the radio started to play. She giggled when she realized what she had done. The song on the radio was surprisingly fitting to their situation and she couldn't help but sing along.

 _Say my name, say my name  
If you love me, let me hear you  
Say my name, say my name_

She giggled as she sunk onto him which effectively eliminated her laughter and turning it into moans of pleasure.

"Ana."

 _Fin._

* * *

 **I'm sorry that I'm ending this story on a bitter sweet note but it started that way, and as I've said before, this story is just your daily dose of reality (cruel life) with the benefit of having unlimited budget. I hope you are happy with the ending. You can also tell me if you are not happy with it.**

 **Either way, this is the end, t** **hank you for everyone that stuck with me throughout this short journey. I will be posting the original chapters as outtakes, so look out for them if you're interested.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

Here's an explanation to why I end it this way. I purposely left out Ray's condition because it'd be too depressing to have a character die in the beginning of the story and also at the end of the story. So, I left it out for you to fill with your own imagination. There are a few hints here and there throughout the story regarding Ray's health. There are several parts where it said Ray could make full recovery, and in this chapter, the next of kin wasn't alerted, which are all signs that Ray isn't on life support and he is alive. It is already somewhat unusual that Christian (who isn't a relative) was called instead of Ana, but that's just me trying to insert some positivity in this depressing scene. I was going to say that Ray suffered from a stroke after falling from the chair but that is equally depressing, so I didn't add any other illness for Ray to suffer. So, it's up to you to think how everything falls into pieces.

 **X**


	8. Outtake 1

**The original chapter two.**

* * *

Let Me Love The Lonely

Life would always be full of regret and remorse.

That song she sang to him became their song, even though she no longer had the chance to sing it with him, but she was soothed when he visited her in her dream and sang it back to her.

The small bed was void of life by the time Anastasia got there, it had been since the early hours this morning. The bedsheets and everything had been cleared and changed, waiting for the next occupant.

Everything returned to the state that it was originally five years ago when the institution was set up. Anastasia couldn't help but let a sob escape her parted lips. She was only able to hold back her feeling of emptiness and grief until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. The arms got there just in time for her to collapse against the door frame that she was leaning against. She didn't know she could be affected by the death of a child that had been her friend for only five years, and when it really struck her that she felt close to him than she had felt to anyone. She was too overwhelmed by the emotions and the numbness she felt when she registered the fact that she actually had no one that could be equivalent to the bond she shared with Lucas.

Walking into the orphanage after work that same day, Anastasia sighed when she was faced with the same empty white room. She didn't know why she would be naively thinking that something would change by the time she got off work.

The devastating announcement yesterday midnight tainted her first day at her new internship place. She was supposed to be happy about the place where she could potentially work as an editor, but after the news she received this morning and the room she stared at this same morning, she was in no mood to celebrate her first day of paid internship at Seattle Independence Publishing.

The house was cleared of evidence of yesterday's celebration, instead, the orphanage was decorated as white as a hospital. It was like that whenever a funeral was to be hosted. It wasn't the first time that someone had died in the orphanage, but it was the first time that Anastasia attended the event out of her own free will and not because of her title as the ambassador.

When the eulogies were delivered, songs were sang, musics were played and memorial was built, Anastasia was waiting for the moment for the cheap, plain coffin lid to close up. She saw her guitar leaning against the container and the bag lying on the floor next to the instrument. It brought her the happy memories she had with Lucas. She knew he couldn't bring the guitar with him to the burial, because he wasn't special to any of the staff apart from her. She was prepared to hear that there was no way Lucas would be regarded with special treatment.

Twisting her head from side to side, she absentmindedly took a scan around her surrounding. Nothing here seemed remotely welcoming to her, they all seemed indifferent, if not, impassive even. No one seemed to care about the little boy in the small coffin laying in the middle of the circle, it was supposed to be the center of all the attention and concentration, yet, very little people were paying attention to the words spoken by the workers.

After the ceremony, an announcement told them that the coffin was due to be lowered tomorrow afternoon. That time collided with her work schedule. Anastasia knew she had just started to work, she was just an intern, and she had just went there to work once, she couldn't ditch work just the second day for even half the day. The other part of her was trying to convince her to explain it to her boss, but from the work experience on the first day, she had an unsettling feeling of her boss and she wasn't feeling like asking for permission for something personal. Something in her gut told her that her boss wasn't the kind that liked to be bothered.

"Aunt Ana." A small hand reached up to tug at the hem of her shirt. Anastasia turned her head with a mouth full of the cheap drink she had in her hand. In front of her stood a blond boy not older than two. The chubby little guy still looked a little wobbly when he walked, but he was doing really good without help.

"It's Ana, Franklin." Anastasia corrected, offering him a smile in an attempt to convince him that she was alright, despite the loneliness eating her away. She hadn't felt so helpless in her whole life, and she wasn't expecting this kind of feeling when she invested her emotions in that young five-year-old who had seen the world clearer than her. Lucas, a five-year-old who had understand how to embrace death, how to face everything in his life positively. He was always optimistic and happy; and the more time Anastasia spent with him, the more she learned from him about how to live her life, and the more she needed him to support her and guide her. Yet, he was gone.

"Then, it's Frank to you." The little blond hair boy said. He sounded awfully like his father when it comes to speaking. He had successfully inherited not only the looks of the typical blond caucasian boy with blue eyes, but also the carefree and laidback traits that his parents were famous for. He couldn't give two shit about the consequences when he was enjoying what he was doing, and not to mention, he was a straight shooter.

"Okay, Frank." Anastasia replied, smoothing his hair just to calm herself. She knew that his hair couldn't be tamed and she wasn't even going to try, as his mother had bitched to her about it countless times since he started to grow hair.

Everyone in the family had agreed that he was a charmer, having his way with girls and insiders all knew he would be the second Elliot when he grew up. He was going to be a heartbreaker, and the prediction couldn't be more right.

"Mommy told me to come find you." Frank said, he could utter grammatically sentences, but they weren't necessarily coherent, he would pause before he continued to finish his sentence.

"Why?" Anastasia waited for him to continue, but he didn't, he looked like he had conveyed the message already so he was waiting for her to respond.

"She said we are leaving." He added, as if remembering the whole point of his mission just then.

"Already?" She asked, but she knew it was useless to ask a small boy, she was more wondering to herself. "Okay." She then gave her a better answer, easier for him to comprehend.

"So, are you coming?" He asked sounding all chirpy as if he was promised to go to the toy store after the funeral.

"No. Go tell mommy that I will go back by myself." Anastasia said to the little messenger. She knew the only reason Kate had sent her son to her was to not for her to break down again. Kate knew Anastasia, she knew if she approached Anastasia, she would started crying all again, because she would be relaxing in front of her best friend, but she also knew Anastasia would beating herself up afterward since no one else seemed to be caring as much as she did.

"Daddy! Here you are." Frank jumped up, and started to make his way toward Elliot who was coming from behind Anastasia. He bumped into her leg as he tried to get past her through the crowd, and she reached out instinctively, trying to steady him. Then, she looked up and saw Elliot who smiled at his baby boy adoringly.

"My brother can take you." He said in her ear as he placed a hand on her back to get her attention.

"It's really okay, I'd like to stay longer." Anastasia declined instantly. Even though they had spent the night together, but she still felt wrong for some reason.

"If you say so." Elliot winked at Anastasia, and she knew that he was only delivering a message from Christian, just like Frank for Kate. She sighed, knowing he would be here and he would be waiting for her. She felt like a burden to him, all of a sudden and that wasn't what she wanted. Watching Elliot disappeared into the crowd with Frank in his arms, she smiled pitifully at herself.

Lucas wouldn't want her to mourn over him like that, he never did say goodbye to her, not even in her dreams. He would want her to look at the world like he did. He would want her to live happily and see the better part of life. That was what made him so optimistic, he would always focus on the good side of people and the good side of the situation. If Lucas was there, he would be telling her to look on the bright side, because at least Christian was willing to offer her the support that she thought she wouldn't get.

Anastasia felt like she was using Christian and abusing whatever feelings he had for her. She didn't want to feel lonely, yet Lucas had been the constant in her life, he had been the consultant, the person who would steer her back on track. She knew he would always be there for her, it was something that even her parents didn't achieve, and it was easily done by a five-year-old boy who was dying from Leukemia and suffering from the all the symptoms. Lucas he filled the spot that she thought could be occupied by Christian once she signed the contract, but the more she thought about the lifestyle, the more she realized it wasn't what she had wanted. Submitting to someone would only satisfy her material needs, they were tangible items, but what would truly make her happy wasn't something tangible, it was something she couldn't touch; no one could. Lucas gave her that; at least, that was what she found in Lucas during the short time they knew each other.

What Anastasia was looking for wasn't love from a boyfriend, or fiancé, or husband, she wasn't looking for a family, she was only looking for support. She wanted other people to recognize her and have her back, she thought her parents had done that, but what they did was only scratching the surface. In the end, she wanted someone who would understand her and be there for her. She wasn't looking for a relationship, she was just looking for a constant, and she thought Christian was her constant until the night when he demanded TPE.

That request had shattered her dream into pieces, she thought she had found the right person, she thought she had found the one, she was so convinced that he was the only person that would beat Lucas, but that one request had fucked it all up.

Faintly in the background a song started to play, it was soft in volume and Anastasia wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her at all. She was sitting on the tall bar stool leaning against the temporary bar, sipping her strong liquor. She wanted to collect herself and just get her shit together, but at the same time, she wanted to stay, just to feel him. The song was slow, but it wasn't a sad song like the ones they played during the procedure.

" _Let me love the lonely out of you_."

Her head snapped up and she twisted her body one-eighty degrees, looking for the source of the silky baritone. She was instantly faced with the handsome face of the CEO, and his scent was the next thing that filled up her thought.

" _Let me love the pain you're going through_."

He continued to sing to her, looking the most sincere and the most vulnerable at the same time. She wanted to snarl at him, for taking pity on her and for making advances at her during her weakest moment, but she couldn't deny the fact that it was working, because she needed him.

" _I think I'll save myself by saving you_."

His voice perfectly matching the singer's and covering up the original soundtrack as her ears could only hear his voice.

She knew the lyrics he had chosen were exactly the ones describing their situation, and she knew that very last sentence he just sung had a double meaning.

From what Kate had heard from the confession he made to his family, in order to ask them to help him to woo her, she knew about his fucked-up life. She knew enough to pass a judgement, but she wasn't going to tell him about it. She knew she meant something very important to him, and she knew he thought she could change him to a better man.

But at the same time, in this exact scenario, she knew he wasn't willing to be present at the funeral let along stay until everyone was gone, he only stayed because of her. Then again, she was grieving over the inevitable loss of the little kid. He was lonely without her, and she was lonely without Lucas. He was in pain because she wasn't reciprocating the feelings, and she was in pain because her constant support in her life had just passed away. He didn't know what to do in the funeral because he had no connection to Lucas, and she didn't want to leave, yet everything in that place was too painful for her to endure. The phrase would only mean, it could save him the misery as well as taking her out of her mind.

This whole song was as if it was written just for them in the situation that they were in. When it started playing again, she was dawned with realization, it was on loop and it was his setup. At that moment, she didn't know whether to be happy about his thoughtful gestures or mad about his selfishness. He only wanted her and she knew it, he would do anything for her to make her happy, but he didn't care about what she cared about.

"Fucked-up son of a bitch." She muttered darkly under her breath, shocking herself after those words left her mouth.

Peering through her eye lashes, she risked a quick glance at him to see his reaction. She was expecting anger and disappointment, but she saw shame and pain.

He was right. In that crowded room, they were the one string that was out of tune. No one cared about the kid that was getting buried, only she did. Everyone was there to say farewell to Lucas, theoretically, yet Christian was there for Anastasia.

 _We can light a fire to warm our bones_

 _This world is much too cold to sleep alone_

"Let's go, Ana." He reached for her hand and pulled it lightly. His smooth voice that would put her in a trance brought her out of it, once again.

"I don't need your fucking pity." She sulked.

"I know you don't, but I need your pity. I need you to pity me." He pleaded. She didn't understand him at first, but after staring at him for eternity, she decided just to listen to what her heart desired for once.

"I'm using you, do you know that?" She muttered, not sure if she wanted him to hear that, but she was trying to get her mind straight and rational.

"Using me for what? Ana, I told you, I am lost without you and I would do anything for you to be with me. I am that desperate and pathetic right now, I need you."

"No, you don't." She murmured. "You need my pussy to fuck."

"God fucking dammit, Anastasia!" He shouted, gripping the steering wheel tighter than necessary, turning his knuckles white. "I know you're upset right now, and I know you're trying to get everything straight, but for once, can you quit being so stubborn and just follow your heart."

"The heart knows what it wants." She finished it for him.

"Yes. Jesus." He sighed. "I will be whatever you want me to be."

"Outside of the bedroom."

"Yes, outside the bedroom and playroom."

"Will I still be signing a contract?" She was letting sentences come out of her mouth without filtering, her mouth was just moving like the muscles for her stomach. She wasn't processing any information, it just flowed out.

"No."

"NDA?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to keep you at a distance."

"Yet, you told me you don't do the girlfriend thing."

"And I recall, you telling me that you're not looking for love or a boyfriend."

"No, I'm not. Still not."

"What are you looking for?"

"Lucas."

"What qualities does he has that I don't?"

"I don't know." She heaved out a heavy sigh and looked out the window. "I don't know you."

That was the arrow that shot him dead. His heart stopped. It wasn't the arrow from Cupid, it was the arrow from Hades. He knew she was confused about her feelings. He had been doing everything he could to prove that he wasn't the Dom she met a year ago, he desperately wanted to prove himself a changed man. Yet, the time he had chosen couldn't be worse. He knew she wanted him and needed him, but with the way their relationship started, he knew it would be hard for him to weave back into her heart again.

It was a gut wrenching confession. While he knew that was the truth, but in his defense, he had opened himself up to her more than he had done with anyone. He let her in his private space, slept with her and played with her without the contract. She knew the code to his place, and it hadn't been changed ever since her last visit. She was still on the list of people that could interrupt him at anytime. He didn't know how to show her just how important she was to him.

Both of them were too new to the relationship.

The car came to a halt in front of her apartment in her driveway, it was now hers since Kate moved out. The Kavanagh bought it for her since Kate demanded her parents to do so, as an apology to Anastasia for leaving her abruptly. They were supposed to be dividing the rent among the two of them, but with her pregnancy and her shotgun wedding, she would be moving out and there was no way that Anastasia could afford the rent all by herself, so Kate demanded that her parents buy the house and put it under her name. It was done without Anastasia's knowledge, and since it was Mr and Mrs Kavanagh that went to inform her about the change, even though she knew Kate was behind all of it, she couldn't do anything.

"Can I take you somewhere tomorrow morning?" He asked, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. Grabbing her hand to get her attention before letting her out of the car.

"I have to work. It's my paid internship and it's only my second day. Plus, I might need to leave for the afternoon for the burial." She frowned, suddenly getting defensive, thinking there might be more to it.

"I promise you're going to get to work on time." He squeezed her hand, looking at her with a pleading look. He really wanted her to go with him, because he wanted to try and explore the relationship with her.

"What? I don't see how that's working?" This had her full attention, she was no longer thinking of getting out.

"I want to take you soaring."

"Yeah, one of your expensive leisures." She rolled her eyes, but soon remembered that he was a Dom. In that second, a flash of anger surged through his eyes, but was quickly covered up with the look he initially had. She shivered at the thought of a punishment, it wasn't the kind of pleasure that she was thinking of, and this time, she was actually reluctant to submit.

"Forget my other identity. You're not a sub right now. Quit being so alerted, I'm not going to do anything about your eye rolling." He said, dismissing her doubts effectively.

"When will this… be?" She was unsure how to classify the activity.

"Around five in the morning," he said, pushing the time a little later to not scare her, but he wanted them, "to chase the dawn." As he put it.

"What about the dusk?" She blurted out before she could register the question.

He smirked. "We can take Charlie Tango if you want to."

"Charlie Tango? Is that a flying machine?"

"Flying machine…" He laughed. "Yes, it's a helicopter."

"Ah… The chopper, according to Elliot." She smiled at his face that was full of annoyance, she knew she got back at him. "I know you hated that term, so, I'll call it a chopper, too. That term is so much shorter than whatever you call it." She smirked, he shook his head, wanting to be angry but couldn't find himself getting angry at her. He found it endearing, knowing that she cared about how he felt, even though she was getting off on riling him up.

"My brother got my girlfriend to team up with him? That's not fair." He huffed jokingly, crossing his arms in front of his chest and added a pout on his face. Anastasia giggled, at least that got her to loosen up and giggling, it was what she needed. That was why he wanted to bring her soaring before the burial, because he wanted her to relax and see the bigger picture from a different angle.

"When are you going to pick me up?" She asked, ready to agree to the date.

"I was thinking, maybe, you can stay with me." He never sounded so uncertain in his life, yet, he was questioning his ability to get a woman to agree with him. Perhaps he was only suitable for mergers and acquisitions and not women. "Just for tonight." He added in clarification, not wanting to push her. He really didn't want to be rejected by her, and the word 'no' was really the last thing that he wanted to hear, yet the dreaded answer equivalent to the word still came through her lips.

"I'll think about it."

…

"Ana?" Franklin's small high pitched voice sounded next to Anastasia once again, however, this time, they were in a quiet place. Looking around, she realized that it was just the two of them in the room.

"Yes, dear?" She replied, looking up from her phone. She had just gotten off from a phone call from the company that she was interning at. She was yet to decide whether the information she had received was considered as good news or bad. Franklin scowled at her when she used that endearment, like her, he hated it when people call him 'dear' or 'darling', or any kind of nickname other than Frank. "What is it, Frank?" She corrected herself, laughing at the boy who coincidentally, shared many similar personalities with her.

"Mommy, daddy and Uncle C was talking about you." He answered.

"What about me?" Anastasia tried to keep the alertness in check and the curiosity out of her voice. She looked at him, expecting him to elaborate, even though she knew he didn't like to speak in long phrases.

"They said Anastasia is a princess's name." He stated, puffing out his chest, looking confident and knowledgable, as if he had every idea of what the adults were talking about, but he knew next to nothing about the reference.

"Oh?" Anastasia replied, cocking her head sideways just to entertain the small kid, "and, do you know who that princess is?" She asked, silently laughing at the three adults' pathetic way to get rid of this child, or perhaps, they just wanted to have someone to get her; either way, it was a pitiful move.

Franklin shook his head from side to side, an innocent look plastered on his face and a look of curiosity sparking in his deep blue eyes.

"Well, why don't we go ask mommy, daddy and Uncle C about it, now?" Anastasia stood up, offering him her hand for him to take, but he just stood at his spot, staring from her hand and then back at her. "What's the matter? What's wrong?" She asked, replaying what she had said to the little boy over her head just to make sure that she hadn't accidentally pressed the wrong button to get on the wrong side of him.

"If you are a princess, then who's the prince?" Franklin tilted his small delicate head to the side, staring at her expectantly with his pair of innocent eyes.

"I'll be her prince." A new voice joined them just in time to answer the question.

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious that you just happen to walk in at the right time to answer the question?" Anastasia hissed when Christian walked in, following his intruding reply to Franklin's inquire. Franklin was too busy giggling at the indication to hear the hiss and notice the glare from Anastasia's direction.

"Do you think I should be the her prince, buddy?" Winking at Anastasia to dismiss her protest, he turned to the little boy, sending him a charming smile that would make anyone fall at his feet.

"The fuck you will." Anastasia butted in, but when Christian gave her a look, she realized that she had just swore in front of a small child. Then, she turned to look at Franklin apologetically, even though the boy was too busy giggling at her slip up. "It's not uncommon to anyone that I have a foul mouth, ain't it?" She glared up at Christian who was silently laughing at her.

"Well shit." He muttered under his breath when Kate and Elliot walked in to the room wondering what had taken them so long to return.

It was Anastasia's turn to stare at Christian, because she could've sworn that little Franklin had caught what he breathed out, too.

"What's going on?" Kate asked the same time Elliot asked, "what's taking you two so long?"

Anastasia stared at Christian expectantly when he stared right back at her with the same look. Rolling her eyes when she realized that the man in front of her sucked at coming up with a lie on the spot, so she smacked her lips and decided to just see how the scene would unfold.

"I think Christian has a better explanation of what's going on." Anastasia settled, "I just got off the phone when Frank came to me, then Christian just happened to walk in right on time to answer a question." As she explained to that part, she gave him a pointed look, accusing him of eavesdropping, silently wondering how much of her conversation with her boss had he heard.

"What question?" Elliot asked wickedly, and Kate wasn't helping by wiggling her eyebrows at Anastasia suggestively. The pointed look was immediately directed toward Elliot the minute the question left his lips.

"Oops, didn't know you three had some unshared secret." Kate added.

"Are you going to just stand there and gape?" Elliot questioned Anastasia when she stood there trying to think of something to dissolve the situation and get herself out of it.

"The fuck you will." Before anyone could say anything, Franklin interrupted. All four pairs of eyes snapped toward him, staring at him intently, just to make sure that it was him who last spoke.

"Now, what did you say, young man?" Kate stared at her son in shock while Elliot sized up Christian and Anastasia with his eyes, finally narrowing on Christian.

"Don't look at me, man. I didn't teach him that phrase." He raised his arms in surrender when Anastasia bit her bottom lip trying to stifle a laugh at Christian's alibi.

"So he knows more than one phrase?" Elliot glared at his brother, then softened his stare when he turned to Anastasia, but it was still a stare of disapproval.

"Well, shit." Franklin muttered just like Christian did earlier. That triggered Anastasia's uncontrollable fits of laughters. She wanted to stop the laugh, knowing it was bad influence on the kid, especially when the parents were trying to chastise him, but she couldn't control it. Her laughters turned into giggles, and she couldn't suppress it no more, so she just let the giggles out in an attempt to not let it turn into laughters.

"I'm so sorry." She choked in between of her giggles, trying to stop herself from laughing at the comedic scene before her. "I'll admit, I accidentally let it slip and I said the first phrase, but Christian taught him the last one."

"You taught him?" Kate screeched in Christian's face.

"What? No!" He looked taken aback, but then gave Anastasia a stern glare, telling her that she would be in trouble. "It was a slip-up." He defended himself.

"Remind me to not let him stay with you two alone next time."

"Best decision ever made." Christian murmured, but this time it was light and if Anastasia didn't read his mouth, she wouldn't have know that he had spoken. "You didn't just learn that Anastasia and I have foul mouths." Just to cover up his earlier remark, he added just as Franklin was been brought out by his parents.

"It really wasn't him, Kate." Anastasia called behind them, wanting to get Frank out of trouble.

"I'm not sure what he'll witness the next time he stays with us." Christian turned to Anastasia right after they were out of earshot.

"They are worse than us sometimes when it comes to cursing." Anastasia complained.

"True, but at least they know to apply filter under different circumstances." He shrugged.

"And you are defending them right now because?"

"Because I like to disagree with you on everything." He mocked, and she knew he was referring to her defying his every rule that he had.

"Well, in that case, ditto." She smirked.


	9. Outtake 2

**Don't forget to read from chapter 7 — Say My Name. I uploaded the last three chapter at the same time!**

 **These are just scenes. It's really short and they're not coherent, just segments. It's what I had planned for the next two chapters after the previous one.**

 **This is perhaps the shortest chapter that I've ever posted so I posted with the previous chapter. Don't forget to read outtake 1, it's longer and fuller.**

* * *

Sparks

"Who called?" Christian asked as they walked along the small pathway leading to the boathouse that Kate and Elliot constantly disappeared into whenever they were at the Grey mansion for family dinner.

"My boss." She replied, and the minute she did, she mentally smacked herself. "Why should I be telling you all of this? You're just going to go and buy the company that I work for in the names of 'protecting me'." She added in spite of their earlier encounters inside the house before dinner. "Oh, wait," she was on a roll, just because she was really fed up with the bipolar behavior from he man next to her that had her hand tightly grasped in his. "It's already yours ever since I told you about wanting to apply there."

"Anastasia, you don't have to be an ass about it and bring it up whenever I brought up the topic of work."

"Me, an ass?" She scoffed. "Okay, I might not be able to get over the fact that my boyfriend owns the company that I work for, that's because I find it hard to believe that the new owner just happened to be the man who wanted TPE from me. You've showed your support the day Lucas died, you've fulfilled your duty or your role as an acting boyfriend that night, but apart from that night, you've been nothing but a bipolar hypocrite. You still want to control my life like a fucking submissive, despite your emphasis on how you don't actually want a contracted relationship. I don't find it any easier to believe that a vanilla relationship is all you're seeking for with me, especially now that I know that GEH is the company that bought SIP."

"Why can't you believe me when I told you that I'm trying to change, to be the man that you want me to be. I want to be the man that you need, because I need you in my life."

"As sappy and romantic as it sounds, Christian, I wonder why I'm not buying it."

"What did your boss say to you?" Christian took a deep breath, calming down his anger and moved on to another topic, hoping to stall the argument with her.

* * *

There's Nothing Holding Me Back

Jack is the committed Dom that wants Ana, and Roach is getting ideas. When Ana hinted to Grey, he fired Hyde and threatened to fire Roach if Ana even so breaths a word about him. Ana is now the fiction editor, but feels suppressed by Roach because he's not letting her do shit with the editing job, instead, let Liz (his assistant) do everything. Ana told him about it and Grey went to confront Roach, giving him one last chance because Ana begged him to do so. He's tempted to gift the company to Ana after firing Roach.

"I fired Hyde. Funny." Ana scoffed at her boss. "I fired Hyde because I am dating your boss' boss, so I can just take over the company and fire any incompetent employees I want. Sure, talk about privileges and seduction when I stop covering for your sorry asses." She huffed, slamming down a stack of papers on Jerry's desk, he took a glance at it unimpressed, but as soon as that glance was made, he froze in his chair. "I don't think it's a surprise, but I have been trying to use my privileges to make SIP a better publishing house before Grey gets his hands on these shits. If it wasn't for me, I wonder how long you can survive before he digs into your accountant file history and starts to uncover just how fucked up you and Hyde has made this company."

"No, Ana, you don't understand." He said, frantically trying to explain.

"I don't understand, what do I not understand? Please, tell me, because I'm just this stupid ass paid intern that shares your boss's boss's bed, is it?" She interrupted. "You don't know what you're doing and you don't know what's happening, because you're in your own bubble with your head still stuffed in your asshole."

"That is not the language you use in a workplace and especially not to your boss." Jerry stood up, using the Dom voice that he would use that Ana had always felt uncomfortable hearing.

"You use that tone with her again, and you will not find a job anywhere in the States." Another voice came through the door, it was stern, yet it soothed Ana.

"Mr. Grey." Roach stood up from his chair, shaking under Christian's glare.

"Have fun explaining or lying your ass through. I'm done." Ana raised her arms in surrender and shrugged, then, crossed them in front of her chest as she took a seat on the couch in the room, witnessing the exchange.

"How much have you heard, Mr. Grey?"

"I think that's an irrelevant question, don't you think, Jerry?"

"You can't do anything she's told you just because she wanted it done."

"I think you'll thank her after we're done with this conversation."

"Why?"

"Explain this stack of paper to me first."

He went through it with trembling fingers and shaky voice, trying to sweet talk all the damages that was already done.

"Now, give me one good reason why I'm not firing you? Other than the fact that my girlfriend asked me to save your future." Jerry gaped. "So, now you want me to listen to her? Well, maybe I can use this situation as an example just to show you that I don't just blindly follow anything she says. Not that I owe you any explanation anyway."

"Mr. Grey, I- I'm not- I'm not saying that she's unreasonable and irresponsible, I just don't think an intern should have that much power."

"I would agree with you under any other circumstances, but right now, let me tell you something. She isn't just an intern that gets paid, she will be taking over the company when she has more experience, and if you can't do your job, I don't mind putting her in your place because I know she is more capable than you."

"Mr Grey-"

"Anastasia saved you once, but if I hear one more word about you, you are disappearing, no question asked; and, no one can save your ass this time."

"What are you doing? You need me here, you said she's not experienced enough."

"No, which is why you will still be here, and you will treat her as the owner of this company. In fact, she _is_ the owner."

"You gave her a company?"

"Why don't you just pack your shit and go. Not only do I not like your attitude but I also have more than a list of reasons to fire your old-ass. So, do me a favor and disappear. I don't want to see you or hear about you. You know where the door is, Mr Roach."

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for sticking with me!**

 **Shoutout to** Christian618, daytonalay, Carol222, unicornlover99, Cyndee Fleek DeLong **and _many many_ more reviewers! You guys are the ones that kept me motivated. I think I'm updating pretty frequently for this story.**

 **I hope to see you all around in some of my other stories!**

 **You can PM me for anything other than offering hookups (which I have been receiving from time to time). Lol**

 _Laters, baby x_

-SapphireTrafficker-


End file.
